Please, Just Look At Me
by Irene Freesia Akina
Summary: Chap 10 UPDATE [COMPLETE] ! Sebenarnya siapa dia untukmu?/ Memangnya kau tidak menyukainya?/ Asalkan kau juga berjanji tetap disini, bersamaku. Dan mulai berpaling dari masa lalumu, hanya menatapku.
1. Chapter 1 : All This Waiting

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Hinata POV

Kalian percaya cinta? Kalau kalimat itu ditujukan padaku, aku akan menjawab ya, aku percaya. Di antara sekian banyak kisah cinta, kisahku terpusat pada seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang, mempunyai rahang yang tegas, serta tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal terpenting yang membedakannya dengan orang biasa, manik matanya yang seperti mutiara, yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Hyuuga-klan dari mana ku berasal. Dia Hyuuga Neji, sepupuku.

Maka kisah cinta ini pun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak diharapkan. Aku mencintai kakak sepupuku. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti sejak melihat lelaki yang lebih tua dariku 3 tahun itu datang ke rumah pusat Klan Hyuuga di Tokyo 10 tahun silam, aku tak pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Kasih sayang, perhatian, dan dia yang selalu menjagaku, membuatku tak tahu pasti tentang perasaannya padaku. Kami begitu dekat-karena aku yang selalu mengikuti dibelakangnya kemana pun-dan mengetahuinya ia tak pernah marah dan malah terlihat semakin menjagaku.

Hyuuga Neji. Oniisan

Selama 5 tahun ini pula ia telah pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkan negaranya demi menuntut ilmu di Inggris. Dan aku berada disini-tokyo-menyelesaikan masa SMA ku dan melanjut ke sekolah modeling, tanpa ia berada disisiku lagi.

'Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu, Neji-nii'

Dan hanya butuh 4 kata balasan email darinya, hatiku pun jadi lebih baik dan menguat sendirinya.

'Segera, Hinata. Aku juga.'

Karena saat dia kembali, perasaan ini harus ku perjelas. Yang ku tahu, perasaanku lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang kepada kakak. Dia, seseorang yang ku tunggu kedatangannya, Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

><p>"Please, Just Look At Me"<p>

Chapter 1

All This Waiting

.

.

.

"Oneesan!" panggilan seseorang diikuti langkah tergopoh-gopoh mendekat.

"Hanabi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata, gadis yang bertanya kepada gadis remaja berseragam sekolah yang dipanggilnya Hanabi tadi, bangkit dari kursi tunggunya di ruang make-up

"Oneesan, Neji-nii-"

"Ada apa dengan niisan?" sahut Hinata cepat seketika mendengar nama Neji disebut. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya, jantung Hinata sudah berpacu dua kali lipat.

"Neji nii… dia sudah pulang,"

Deg!

Hinata tak mampu bersuara, tenggorokannya tercekat bahkan hanya untuk bertanya apakah hal itu benar-Neji yang ditunggunya telah kembali?

"Baiklah. Kau wajar terkejut. Tapi cepatlah, neesan harus segera pulang dan menyambutnya!"

Tabiat Hanabi yang seperti biasa tak sabaran, menarik paksa tangan kakaknya yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya, meninggalkan ruang make-up artis tersebut bahkan tanpa bisa dicegah oleh manajer Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari membeli minuman dingin untuk model kesayangannya di waktu istirahat mereka.

"Hei! Mau kau kemana kan dia?! Dia masih harus menghadiri acara makan malam dengan para staff!"

Teriakan sang manajer pun seakan tak didengar oleh Hanabi, ia sudah melarikan Hinata lebih dulu. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia masih tak bersuara, bahkan tak sadar kalau Hanabi telah menggenggam tangannya terlalu keras, seperti terkesan menyeret paksa kakaknya ke mobil.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya, dia pulang dengan selamat. Jadi jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif. Tapi, ku sarankan bagimu untuk mempersiapkan jantungmu. Jiisan, jalankan mobilnya!"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat sang adik berkata seperti itu. Mempersiapkan jantung katanya? Oh, ayolah, jantung Hinata sudah menunggu debaran ini begitu lama, jadi siap tak siap, dia akan menghadapinya. Hyuuga Neji, masih sama kah ia seperti saat dia bersama Hinata?

-o0o-

Rumah utama Klan Hyuuga

Bukk!

Pintu mobil di tutup secara cepat oleh Hanabi, diikuti Hinata turun dari sisi sebelahnya meski tak setergesa-gesanya Hanabi.

Sneakers Hanabi menginjak lantai teras rumahnya, tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu rumahnya, terlihat berusaha sabar menunggu kakaknya berjalan mendekat. Mata pucatnya mengamati Hinata, lalu berujar,

"Aku yakin kau akan terkejut melihatnya, Oneesan," dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Saat akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa maksud adiknya, Hanabi sudah lebih dulu masuk dan menyebabkan Hinata urung bertanya dan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Hanabi. Tapi seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat, perasaannya pun berubah menjadi tak menentu. Di satu sisi, Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya atas kepulangan orang yang ditunggunya selama ini, tapi ntah kenapa, sebagian besar dari dirinya malah merasa takut. Pandangan Hanabi, omongannya tadi sepertinya penyebab kepercayaan dirinya untuk menyambut Neji menjadi menurun. Benarkah yang dirasakannya ini? Semacam perasaan aneh bahwa Neji-

"Hinata. Tadaima,"

Pria itu, sosok yang tak pernah dilihatnya lagi beberapa tahun belakangan ini sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya, menyambut kedatangan Hinata, wajahnya yang jarang tersenyum kali ini menyunggingkan seutas senyuman hangat yang menggetarkan. Apakah ini mimpi? Sosok ini

"Neji-nii," airmatanya menggenang. Segera ia berlari menghambur memeluk Neji. "O-okaeri."

Tangan besar Neji terulur membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengelus surai indigo adik sepupunya ini. Dia memang sudah besar, batinnya.

Sosok ini bukan mimpi. Dia benar-benar Neji. Neji yang ditunggunya selama ini.

"Oh _so cute_! Ini Hinata kan?"

Suara wanita yang terasa asing di pendengaran Hinata membuatnya-meski sedikit tak rela-melepas pelukannya dan mencari dimana sumber suara. Mata pucatnya tampak mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan disanalah ia berdiri. Seorang wanita berambut pirang, dengan bola mata _emerald_ tersenyum cerah ke hadapan Hinata. Sosoknya membuat Hinata tersentak.

"A-ano…" Anda siapa, itulah lanjutan kalimat Hinata seandainya ia bisa melanjutkannya sebelum dipotong wanita yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Kenalkan, Sabaku Temari, teman kuliah Neji. Hahaha, kalau dia memang menganggapku sebagai teman,"

Tangannya terulur untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hinata, tapi gadis itu tampak tak sadar dengan uluran tangan Temari, matanya menatap Neji yang terlihat memandangi gadis disebelahnya, tampak begitu menikmati ekspresi gadis berbola mata emerald itu, tampak sangat tertarik dengan cara ia tertawa.

"Oh, apa di jepang orang tidak bergandengan tangan sebagai perkenalan? Tidak, aku hanya bercanda," ungkap Temari membuat Hinata kembali memandangnya dan membalas uluran tangan Temari.

"Hyuuga Hinata-desu. Yoroshikun!" dan dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

"Memang lebih cantik aslinya. Neji banyak cerita tentangmu,"

Puji Temari dengan mata berbinar, senyum hangatnya kembali mengembang. Hinata melepas pelan jabatan tangan Temari yang begitu bersemangat, tapi dia tak membalas senyuman Temari. Dia tahu, senyuman wanita didepannya ini berbahaya, tawa wanita pirang ini menarik perhatian, serta tingkahnya yang kelewat ramah sudah cukup membuat hati Hinata berdesir tak enak. Wanita ini, Hinata tidak yakin apakah ia bisa balik bersikap hangat padanya.

"Arigatou."

Hening. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Mungkin karena kekakuan Hinata mencemari semua yang ada disana, atau mungkin karena mata mereka yang sebenarnya tertuju ke arah seseorang yang baru saja ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Otousan!" seru Hanabi menyambut kedatangan sang kepala keluarga.

"Paman,"

Hiashi, seseorang yang diserukan itu melangkah mendekat ke Neji. Senyuman tipisnya terukir seraya tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji.

"Selamat datang kembali, Neji,"

Lalu pandangannya pun teralih ke Temari, tapi wajahnya tak menampakkan tanda bertanya-tanya ataupun terkejut. Ia malah tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Sabaku Temari, selamat datang juga."

Mata Hinata membulat. Ayahnya mengenalnya, dan bahkan ikut menyambutnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal? Se-spesial apa sih wanita pirang ini? Sampai-sampai membuat dua orang manusia yang paling jarang tersenyum ini malah tersenyum terhadapnya. Untuk ukuran sebagai teman wanita Neji, untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa was-was padanya. Wanita itu, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?!

-o0o-

Mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu pada awal musim panas London di gerbong kereta listrik menuju tempat kuliah mereka. Awalnya hanya karena masalah berada di satu universitas yang sama dengan bahasa yang sama-sama mereka ketahui-Jepang, namun lama-kelamaan mereka jadi lebih sering keluar bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan alhasil lihatlah, mereka seperti tak bisa terpisah.

Temari adalah gadis periang yang tumbuh dan besar di London dengan ayah berkebangsaan Inggris dan Ibu Jepang. Jadi jangan tanya kenapa aksen dan bahasa Jepangnya tidak buruk karena memang itu bahasa yang diterapkan ibunya sejak ia kecil, tentunya setelah bahasa Inggris. Dia juga gadis cerdas dan tegar yang mampu merawat kedua adik laki-lakinya saat kedua orangtuanya pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya saat usia mereka bahkan baru menginjak belasan. Jadi jangan heran jika gadis bermata emerald ini selalu berhasil membuat Neji berdecak kagum akan kemandirian dan segala hal yang ada Temari.

Lalu, apa hubungan Sabaku Temari dengan sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi?

Ternyata oh ternyata, Hiashi sudah berteman lama dengan kedua orangtua Temari. Umur Hinata masih sangat muda saat Hiashi membawanya ke kediaman Sabaku bertahun yang silam, dan mungkin, pada saat itu juga Neji sudah mulai tertarik dengan Temari.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Cukup, hanya sampai situ saja yang harus Hinata ketahui tentang 'Sabaku Temari' yang asing. Dia tak peduli kalau cerita itu belum cukup sampai disitu saja dan masih panjang lagi, Hinata tak mau mendengarnya. Tahu lebih banyak malah membuatnya sakit hati apalagi saat mendengar bagian kisah seru yang Neji dan Temari lewati, terserah mau seisi rumahnya antusias mendengar cerita Temari, yang Hinata tahu ia harus segera pergi dari rumah dengan sedikit alasan pekerjaan.

Seperti sekarang ini. Ntah kemana kakinya sudah melangkah sejauh ini, yang pasti ia harus terus berjalan berusaha menghilangkan bayangan pemikiran-pemikiran yang langsung saja terlintas dibenaknya apabila mengingat Neji dan Temari. Dia bahkan tak mempedulikan langit yang semakin gelap dan udara dingin menelusup lewat pakaian tipisnya, bukan pakaian musim dingin yang harusnya tebal. Dia benar-benar tak tahu sudah sampai dimana ditambah dia yang meninggalkan tas dan handphone-nya hanya karena terburu-buru menghindar dari sang kakak sepupu dan temannya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila."

Asap halus keluar dari mulutnya saat berbicara, dapat dipastikan udara benar-benar dingin. Biarlah, mungkin dia bisa cepat mati kalau begini dan membebaskan diri dari banyak hal yang membebaninya. Berharap Neji akan mencarinya takkan pernah terjadi kalau dia bahkan masih sibuk dengan seseorang yang diklaimnya hanya sebagai teman. Sebaiknya hujan juga ikut turun untuk mendramatisir situasi. Pasti itu hal yang bagus.

_Seorang Model Internasional Tewas Hippotermia di Pinggir Jalan_

Hinata tersenyum ironis saat membayangkannya. Pasti benar-benar tragis.

"Hinata?"

Tunggu dulu, apa seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya? Ah tidak mungkin. Dari tadi sejak ia berjalan tak tentu arah tak ada yang mengenalinya karena kacamata dan topinya cukup menutupi wajahnya, di tambah lagi ia selalu menundukkan kepala saat berselisih dengan orang banyak. Jadi itu pasti Hinata yang lain, bukan dia.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Oke, sepertinya dia memang tak salah dengar. Patah hati tak membuat indera pendengarnya juga ikut tak berfungsi dengan baik. Seseorang memang memangilnya, dan suara ini terdengar tak asing. Kalau pendengarannya memang masih sangat baik, suara ini milik-

Breb!

Lengan Hinata ditarik dan membuat badannya berputar ke belakang. Mendongakkan kepalanya saat sadar matanya tertuju ke dada bidang seseorang, dan matanya harus mau sekali lagi terkejut karena tebakannya benar. Suara ini milik,

"Sasuke-kun…"

-o0o-

Hinata tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memandangnya tajam seakan bertanya tak sabar kenapa Hinata bisa ada disini ditengah cuaca dingin tak menentu. Dan bahkan sebelum sempat menjelaskan alasannya, Sasuke sudah menggiringnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jelaskan," perintah Sasuke sambil tetap fokus mengemudi. Tujuannya mengantar Hinata pulang. Meski terkesan datar seperti biasa, Hinata tahu, teman dekatnya sejak SMP ini-yang menghilang beberapa bulan ini-sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan Hinata pun menceritakan alasannya kenapa bisa sampai di pinggir jalan tak tahu tujuan, kenapa tak menggunakan pakaian hangatnya, kenapa tak menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya atau bahkan memanggil taksi. Dan tentu saja ia sudah siap memasang telinganya untuk mendengar reaksi Sasuke.

"Masih saja ceroboh. Kalau kau mati kedinginan disana bagaimana? Atau kau bisa jamin takkan terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu di jalan sepi itu?"

Hinata meringis mendengar kata-kata yang sedikit kasar dari Sasuke itu. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak merasa tersinggung ataupun marah, karena ia tahu, ini memang sudah menjadi tabiat Sasuke-berkata sangat menusuk-saat dia sedang khawatir. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Gomen, karena merepotkan."

Sasuke membuang nafasnya kasar, tanda dia tidak suka Hinata meminta maaf karena merasa dirinya merepotkan Sasuke. Ayolah, mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama, Hinata tak seharusnya bersikap seolah mereka asing.

"Hn."

Seharusnya gadis itu memberi alasan lebih jelas mengapa ia bisa sampai sekacau ini, bukan meminta maaf. Tapi Sasuke takkan memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita jika dia tidak ingin, apalagi bila ujung-ujungnya Hinata malah merasa tak nyaman karena terus didesak untuk bercerita.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah gumaman Sasuke, dan sepertinya Hinata harus membuka pembicaraan baru untuk menghindari kekakuan ini.

"Sasuke kun,"

"Hn," dan syukurlah ia merespon.

"Kemana saja selama ini?"

"Mengurus cabang perusahaan di Indonesia," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Hinata merengut tanpa disadarinya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh pergi seperti itu saja tanpa kabar. Bagaimana pun mereka kan berteman dekat.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Meskipun aku ingin ke sana, tapi bukan itu intinya. Seharusnya sebagai teman, Sasuke kun harus memberi tahu pergi kemana, bukan menghilang tanpa kabar," jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan."

Membuatnya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Ha? Apa maksud Sasuke? Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung akan arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Sesuatu sedang terjadi kan? Hal buruk?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke jalanan. Padahal dia sudah mencoba menghindari topik ini, tapi tetap saja.

"Mungkin bukan hal buruk. Aku saja yang menganggapnya jelek, dan terlalu berpikiran yang lain-lain."

Sasuke mencoba mencegah mulutnya untuk terus bertanya. Belum saatnya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kapanpun kau mau."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, sebelum menggumamkan kata ya dan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya ke rumahnya. Sepertinya kepulangan Neji yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya harus menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa. Apakah kepulangan Sasuke juga akan membuatnya kecewa?

.

.

.

.

RnR please :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Another Surprise

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

-o0o-

Chapter 2

Another Surprise

.

.

.

"Hei Teme!"

Braak!

"Ouch! Kau bermaksud membuatku gegar otak?!"

Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran berlabuhnya sebuah catatan kecil namun tebal itu. Pelemparnya adalah sang pemuda satu lagi yang bersurai hitam pekat dan sedang duduk tanpa ekspresi di kursi kerjanya.

"Ini di kantor. Kau tidak bisa kalau tidak memanggilku itu, Naruto?"

Dengan penekanan di namanya, pemuda pirang itu harus mau meredam kekesalannya pada teman sejak kecilnya. Tandanya bahwa si bungsu Uchiha itu memang serius.

"Oke, terserahlah. Aku cuma ingin menyampaikan berita baru untukmu,"

Dengan malasnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Apa?"

Dan langsung disambut dengan binar mata Naruto.

"Kau tahu kakak sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji? Dia baru saja kembali dari Inggris dan telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alismatanya seakan bertanya 'apa hubungannya denganku' pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah nyengir lebar.

"Kau pasti belum tau kan? Neji membawa pulang seorang gadis dari Inggris, dan menurut berita yang kudengar dari Tsunade-baachan, semuanya sudah di atur, mulai dari pindahnya Neji ke Inggris dan bertemu dengan gadis itu, semua itu karena keinginan ayahnya Hinata untuk menjodohkan mereka, tentu saja hanya tinggal menunggu undangan datang. Ini berita besar kan? Setelah menikah mungkin Neji akan mengambil alih perusahaan Paman Hiashi, dan kau tahu hal besar lainnya? Perusahaanmu akan menurun kalau kau tak segera bertindak," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke tentu saja menyimaknya dengan baik. Neji akan segera menikah dan mendapat tahta perusahaan saingan Uchiha turun temurun, Hyuuga Corp. Ya, perusahaan mereka memang bersaing, namun ntah kenapa Hinata dan Sasuke malah berteman baik. Membuat Sasuke gusar jika sewaktu-waktu hubungan pertemanan mereka akan terputus karena konflik persaingan perusahaan. Dia hanya tidak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Itu saja.

"Jadi kau belum tahu ya? Ahahah kau ketinggalan informasi, teme! Tapi memang iya sih, gak semua orang tahu berita ini."

Kali ini Sasuke tak berniat melemparkan barang-barang ke wajah nyengir Naruto yang baginya sangat menyebalkan-meskipun patung mini hiasan di mejanya bisa digunakan-Sasuke tak berminat. Sesuatu sedang mengganjal pikirannya, dan ini harus di luruskan.

"Oi Teme, kau mau kemana?"

"Sampaikan pada Sakura kalau meeting di tunda. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

Dan sang pemilik perusahaan itu pun pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

"Sakura? Ya, tentu saja akan ku sampaikan!"

Teriak Naruto semangat, senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Dia takkan melewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan menemui Sakura, meskipun itu hanya sebatas obrolan tak penting dan Sakura tak terlalu meresponnya. Naruto terbiasa berteman dengan Sasuke yang dingin, jadi sikap dingin Sakura padanya pun bukanlah hal besar yang dapat mencegahnya untuk bersama gadis berambut pink itu.

-o0o-

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Arigatou," ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada para staf, tak lupa memasang senyumnya ditengah-tengah rasa lelahnya. Pemotretan dari pagi sampai sore ini membuat badannya kaku. Oh, dia harus segera mengambil barangnya di ruang make-up dan pulang ke rumah untuk mandi air hangat. Rencana yang bagus.

Namun sayangnya, seseorang yang sedang berdiri penuh karisma di ruang make-up nya bisa saja mencegahnya untuk pulang secepatnya.

"Sasuke kun, kenapa disini?"

Kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Hinata seiring dengan berjalannya Anko, manajer Hinata, melewatinya sambil berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

"Dia sudah ada disini sejak sejam yang lalu. Aku sudah bilang kalau kau akan lama tapi dia tetap bersikeras ingin menunggumu. Aku gak berani mengusirnya. Tampangnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Apa kau kebetulan mengenalnya?" bisik Anko yang langsung dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Hinata, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang itu, namun tentu saja dia tak benar-benar pergi. Sedikit mencuri dengar dan mengawasi pembicaraan mereka, tak apa kan? Apalagi Anko adalah manajer Hinata, dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada modelnya.

Hening. Mereka berdua tak bersuara. Yang ada hanya tatapan tajam Sasuke pada Hinata seakan sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya. Hanya dengan di tatap seperti ini sudah cukup membuat Hinata tak nyaman. Apalagi yang terjadi?

"A-ano, ada perlu apa?"

"Ku antar kau pulang."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mengambil tas Hinata dan menarik tangannya keluar.

"Tapi…"

"Kau mau mereka mengintip dan menguping kita? Skandal mungkin akan mengganggumu."

Baiklah, Sasuke benar. Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi Anko harus menyaksikan adegan modelnya di tarik pergi ntah kemana. Mulutnya sudah akan membuka untuk bertanya atau bahkan menahan Hinata, tapi tatapan sangar Sasuke berhasil membuat mulutnya kembali menutup. Mungkin, tidak apa-apa membiarkan Hinata pulang dengan pria itu, bukannya Hinata sendiri yang bilang dia mengenal pria itu kan? Anko bahkan merasa tak asing dengan wajah pria itu.

Sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, yang tentunya menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melihat mereka, Sasuke bersuara lirih namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Hinata.

"Asal kau tau, aku marah padamu."

"A-apa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun marah? Aku buat salah?"

Hinata meringis pelan saat Sasuke sepertinya tanpa sadar sudah semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Ada dua hal. Pertama, kau selalu bertanya 'kenapa', itu membuatku kesal karena berarti aku harus menjelaskan alasanku. Kedua, ini yang membuatku berada disini, kita bertemu semalam, tapi kau tak bilang apa-apa tentang kepulangan Neji. Seakan kau bersekongkol dengan keluargamu menyusun rencana 'kejutan' untukku."

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk masuk hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang memerintah, sebelum kemudian ia duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tapi dia tak menyalakan mesinnya, malah kembali menatap tajam Hinata, menunggu tanggapan Hinata.

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Ayolah, Hinata sudah berumur 23 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa takut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu dan sudah sering dilakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, tapi nyatanya ia memang harus mengakui kalau nyalinya ciut setiap kali di tatap seperti itu. Ingin menundukkan kepala atau membuang muka, tapi Hinata tahu, Sasuke sedang serius dan mungkin bisa semakin marah kalau ia melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Go-gomen Sasuke kun. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan tidak memberitahu Sasuke-kun, aku hanya tidak teringat untuk menyampaikannya. Hontou ni gomenasai. Dan juga, aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa lagi kalau Sasuke-kun tidak suka mendengarnya."

Sasuke menyelidik tatapan mata Hinata, gadis ini memang tidak sedang berbohong padanya. Bukan Sasuke tak percaya pada Hinata, namun beberapa bulan tidak bertemu membuat Sasuke cemas apabila sikap Hinata berubah.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut Sasuke sambil membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah dan matanya tertuju ke pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tampak memerah. Dia takkan bertanya kenapa tangan Hinata memerah, karena dia tahu, dia lah penyebabnya, cengkeramannya yang kelewat kuat.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh tangan Hinata, membuat sang pemilik tangan terkejut namun tak berani menarik tangannya dari sentuhan ringan Sasuke. Satu hal yang Hinata tahu, sentuhan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman walau kadang tatapannya berbanding terbalik.

"Sakit?"

Sasuke mengelus lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata seakan berharap elusannya dapat menyembuhkan sekaligus menyampaikan rasa penyesalannya.

Hinata menggeleng, tak lupa tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun sudah tidak marah lagi kan?"

Dan gumaman singkat dari Sasuke pun berhasil membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega. Pria ini memang selalu bisa menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya.

-o0o-

"Itu tadi Sasuke-nii kan, Oneesan?" Tanya Hanabi sambil mengikuti Hinata ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Meski sedang lelah, Hinata tak bisa mengacuhkan adik kesayangannya ini begitu saja.

"Ya," jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Tangannya masih berada di gagang pintu kamarnya. Menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan Hanabi.

Mata Hanabi langsung berbinar-binar ketika sang kakak mengiyakannya.

"Dia makin tampan."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya di balik poni ratanya. Sedikit tak menyangka adiknya yang sangat acuh dengan laki-laki selain keluarganya kini bisa terkesima dengan Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya sudah sangat mempesona. Tapi ini Hanabi, loh, yang gak gampang memuji seseorang.

"Kapan-kapan ajak Sasuke-nii main kemari ya neesan. Aku akan mengajaknya berlatih panah. Ya neesan, ya?"

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya saat melihat Hanabi dengan muka imut yang dibuat-buatnya, dan tentu saja terlihat sangat lucu karena Hanabi terlihat anti untuk bermuka imut ria biasanya. Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku ajak kalau dia tidak sibuk."

"Aku tau dia selalu punya waktu kalau neesan yang mengajaknya."

Hinata tidak paham dengan maksud Hanabi, tapi tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakannya balik saat melihat adik semata-wayangnya itu bersorak riang. Sepertinya kehadiran Sasuke menjadi salah satu hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Hanabi. Dapat Hinata tebak, alasannya pasti karena ayah mereka terlalu sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu menemani Hanabi berlatih panah seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Dan kebetulan saja, Sasuke sangat ahli dengan hal yang satu ini sehingga Hanabi seakan menemukan guru yang baru untuk mengajarinya dan di ajak bertanding. Tapi ya memang, itu pada masa mereka SMA, sebelum Sasuke mulai jarang terlihat. Neji juga bisa memanah, tapi memanah bersama Hanabi lagi sudah menjadi hal yang jarang mereka lakukan.

"Hinata-chan, sudah pulang?"

Hinata terkejut saat mendapati namanya di panggil oleh Temari yang ntah kenapa bisa berada di rumahnya, dan lagi, menebarkan senyum hangatnya ke Hinata.

Menanggapinya, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk kecil.

"Temari-san, kenapa ada disini?"

"Ah, tadi Neji bilang dia ada perlu denganku, jadi aku datang. Ini juga udah mau pulang. Hinata-chan tampak sangat lelah, baru selesai pemotretan ya?"

Sejak kapan Temari tahu jadwal Hinata? Sejak kapan juga mereka terlihat sok akrab? Hinata tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, dan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Temari, ayo ku antar pulang. Sebelum kemalaman."

Suara yang tak asing dipendengaran Hinata membuat ia menatap sumber suara itu, Neji yang sedang berdiri di samping Temari.

Dan seakan baru menyadari kehadiran Hinata, Neji menyapanya.

"Hinata, baru pulang?"

Namun Hinata tak bisa membalas pertanyaan Neji dengan kata 'ya' dan senyum lembut yang biasanya ia berikan pada Neji, matanya tiba-tiba saja memanas melihat pemandangan didepannya, melihat Neji berdiri di samping Temari. Hinata tak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat sakit, tepat di hatinya. Padahal tidak ada yang terjadi selain Neji dan Temari yang berdiri bersandingan.

Bahkan kata pamit dari Neji dan Temari pun tak lagi Hinata dengar, pikirannya tak fokus, sampai akhirnya tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Neesan tidak apa kan?"

Hinata tersentak, seketika matanya menemukan pandangan mata Hanabi yang aneh tertuju padanya. Bukan pandangan khawatir seakan bertanya dia baik-baik saja, tidak sakit, atau bertanya dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, pertanyaan basa-basi atau sejenisnya, melainkan pandangan mata yang seakan menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan makna lebih.

'Neesan tidak apa kan? Melihat Neji dan Temari bersama?'

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Hanabi dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mau istirahat. Selamat malam, Hanabi-chan."

Dan masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Hinata lebih memilih tak menanggapi pertanyaan Hanabi barusan, karena dia takkan sanggup berkata 'dia tidak apa-apa' saat segenap perasaannya menjadi kacau dan sakit di saat bersamaan.

_'Tidak. Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Hanabi. Melihat seseorang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain, tidak ada yang baik dengan perasaan itu.'_

-o0o-

"Hinata-chan dan Hanabi-chan terlihat sangat imut. Pasti rasanya senang punya adik perempuan seperti mereka," ujar Temari di dalam mobil memulai percakapan dengan Neji.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan tidak punya adik," sahut Neji tak berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan didepannya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya adik perempuan. Bagaimana rasanya bicara soal fashion bersama mereka, belanja bersama, curhat tentang siapa pria yang di taksir, dan banyak lagi hal yang dilakukan seorang kakak dan adik perempuannya. Kankurou dan Gaara tidak akan bisa di ajak seperti itu."

Neji melirik wajah Temari.

"Jadi kau tidak suka punya adik laki-laki?"

Temari menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang merindukan mereka. Benar-benar, Kankurou dan Gaara itu susah sekali di ajak ngomong. Tapi mereka sangat peduli denganku, meski tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan."

Raut wajah Temari berubah menjadi sedih karena merindukan adik-adiknya. Dan Neji hanya bisa diam untuk menghibur Temari. Apa gadis itu tidak senang berada disini bersamanya? Apa dia ingin segera pulang? Lalu… apa yang harus Neji lakukan?

-o0o-

.

.

.

Wah, gak nyangka banget saya bisa mempost chap ke 2..

hahah, sadar banget masih banyak kekurangannya,

so, would you mind to review? XD


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

* * *

><p>Saya tahu pasti masih banyak kekurangan disetiap karya saya, tapi terima kasih buat yg udah ngereview &amp; ngebaca ff saya.<p>

yah, namanya juga masih _newbie, _mungkin banyak yg kurang mengena.

but anyway, saya akan tetep mempost cerita saya, karena itu salah satu cita-cita saya

hahaha XD

ENJOY!

-o0o-

Chapter 3

The Truth

.

.

.

Anko memandangi sosok Hinata yang sedang berpose untuk di tangkap blitz kamera yang berusaha mengabadikan setiap gayanya. Ya, model kesayangannya sedang pemotretan. Dan Anko, sebagai manajer yang baik menunggu sesi pemotretan ini sambil menggenggam secangkir _lemon tea_ hangat di tangan kanannya untuk kemudian diserahkan kepada Hinata nantinya saat istirahat.

Tapi, hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya dimana Anko dapat merasakan kehidupan di mata mutiara Hinata, dimana Anko dapat merasakan kehangatan di setiap senyumannya, atau wajah imutnya yang bebas berekspresi. Hinata tampak berbeda hari ini. Di mata Anko yang sudah mengamatinya sejak ia menjemputnya tadi pagi di rumahnya, Hinata tampak murung. Memang terkadang Hinata bisa berubah menjadi dingin, atau malas bicara kalau sedang tidak mood, tapi yang Anko amati sejak tadi ini tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala kalau dia mengalami hal-hal tersebut. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong, setidaknya kepada Anko yang telah mengenalnya lama, bahwa dia sedang sedih.

"Oke, sampai disini dulu. _Break time_!"

Dan seperti biasa Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil berucap terima kasih, menebar senyumnya yang semakin Anko lihat malah semakin membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ini bukan senyuman tulus yang Anko suka dari Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

Langsung saja Anko menghampiri Hinata dan menyodorkan minuman kesukaan gadis itu.

"Capek ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu mulai meneguk minumannya tentu saja setelah menggumankan terima kasih. Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang make-up, karena Anko merasa perlu sekali untuk menanyai modelnya yang satu ini.

"Kau terlihat beda dari biasanya, Hinata-chan. Apa kau sakit? Tidak enak badan?"

Dan sebagai jawabannya, Hinata menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dan kedua tangannya memegang cangkir _lemon tea_-nya di pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu, ada masalah? Ayolah, Hina-chan, kau bisa cerita pada ku. Anggap aku temanmu."

"Anko-san memang temanku. Tapi aku rasa, aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana menceritakannya."

Anko memandang Hinata teduh. Sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, atau sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanmu. Aku siap mendengarkan."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap manik mata Anko yang seakan mengisyaratkan 'kau bisa percaya padaku'. Hinata tersenyum kecut lalu berujar,

"Mungkin aku sedang patah hati. Seseorang yang sejak lama ku sukai kemungkinan menyukai gadis lain dan menunjukkannya terang-terangan padaku. Dan aku bingung harus berbuat apa."

Anko tampak berpikir seakan menebak-nebak siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Apa seseorang itu lelaki semalam yang datang menjemputmu?"

Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat Anko bermaksud mengatakan Sasuke.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

Hinata tak berusaha menjelaskan hubungan apa yang ia miliki dengan Sasuke, karena Hinata tahu ini belum waktunya. Saat Anko mengetahui nama Sasuke maka ia akan tahu siapa dia, dan mungkin semakin tidak mengerti dan takkan percaya kalau mereka berteman diantara kedua perusahaan yang bersaing.

"Mm.. kalau begitu, menurutku Hinata-chan harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Jadi dia tahu bahwa selama ini kau menyukainya, sehingga dia mungkin akan berpikir ulang mengenai perasaanmu dan menyadari bahwa, mungkin sebaiknya ia bersamamu."

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Dia tahu manajernya ini kurang pengalaman dengan yang namanya urusan cinta, jadi rasanya agak geli kalau mendengar ia memberikan saran seperti itu pada Hinata, apalagi parasnya tampak seakan memberikan pertanyaan bukan pernyataan.

"Arigatou Anko-san."

Mungkin memang Hinata harus menyimpan ceritanya. Tidak semua orang bisa mengerti, tidak semua orang paham. Hinata hanya perlu berkata baik-baik saja pada dirinya, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

-o0o-

"Tadaima,"

"…. han ini memang harus segera dilaksanakan,"

Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya setelah mengucapkan salam. Tiga pasang mata pun tertuju kepadanya dan langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Okaeri, neesan!"

Sambutan Hanabi lah yang pertama Hinata dengar sebelum kemudian sang Ayah menyapanya dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat mereka bertiga berkumpul.

"Ada apa Otousan?" tanyanya setelah duduk dan menyadari mereka berempat sedang duduk berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, itu artinya akan ada hal yang mereka bahas dan rundingkan bersama.

"Begini, Hinata. Berhubung hanya dirimu sendiri yang masih belum tahu tentang berita ini, maka Otousan akan menjelaskannya dari awal. Neji dan Temari sebenarnya sudah ayah jodohkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Dan Otousan memberi mereka ruang untuk saling mengenal saat mereka sama-sama di London. Otousan dan Otousannya Temari sudah lama berteman seperti yang kau ketahui, dan kami sepakat untuk menikahkan mereka jika Neji dan Temari sudah dewasa, namun berhubung Otousan Temari sudah meninggal lebih dahulu, jadi sekarang Otousan yang akan bertanggung jawab atas pernikahan mereka. Dan kami telah sepakat mengambil keputusan untuk menikahkan mereka minggu depan. Apa pendapatmu tentang ini?"

Hinata terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupan, Hinata baru mendengar ayahnya berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini, dan dalam sekejap saja sukses membuat Hinata syok di tempat.

"Ma-maksud Otousan?"

"Aku dan Temari akan segera menikah. Apa kau merestuiku dan bersedia membantuku?"

Suara rendah Neji terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata, bahkan kata-kata itu seperti terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirannya. Sorot mata serius Neji dan pandangan teduhnya tak sanggup Hinata balas. Kepalanya menunduk demi menyembunyikan sepasang matanya yang mulai basah.

Hinata menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan-tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Hinata tidak akan bangkit terkejut dari kursinya sambil berteriak, 'kalian bercanda, kan?'. Tidak, hal itu sangat tak mungkin dilakukannya karena ini juga bukan sebuah lelucon. Ayahnya yang selalu serius dalam berbicara dan mengambil keputusan kali ini yang ikut berkata, di tambah lagi dengan Neji yang terang-terangan mengatakannya dan memohon restu serta bantuannya untuk pernikahannya, ini jelas bukan sebuah lelucon. Keterkejutan dan penolakan apapun yang Hinata lakukan sekarang ini takkan berpengaruh apa-apa dan malah akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di antara mereka.

"Bu-bukan kah ini ter-terlalu cepat? Hinata masih belum me-mengenal siapa itu Te-temari-san. Me-mereka baru tiba tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba?"

Hinata meremas ujung dress-nya yang selutut. Berusaha menghilangkan gejolak luar biasa yang timbul dalam hatinya, menyamarkan gerakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"Ya, tapi Temari-nee orang yang baik kok, neesan. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Mungkin neesan yang terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Temari-nee."

Ia memang sengaja melakukannya, Hanabi. Tak tahukah kau? Dia sengaja terlihat sibuk untuk menjaga jarak dengan Temari. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa dialah sang calon kakak iparnya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?"

Suara sang Ayah kembali terdengar. Hinata dengan sisa suaranya yang tersisa membuka mulutnya lemah.

"Hi-hinata tidak punya hak untuk me-melarangnya. Hinata akan mem-membantu."

Dan yang Hinata dengar selanjutnya adalah suara terima kasih dan hembusan nafas lega. Tanpa mereka tahu, Hinata sudah mencengkeram terlalu kuat ujung dress-nya sampai terkoyak. Airmatanya menggenang, namun dia tidak bisa menangis. Dia tidak boleh.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Hinata mencintai Neji begitu lama sampai tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana jika sebaliknya, Neji hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik yang harus di sayanginya bukan dicintai seperti perasaan Hinata padanya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghentikan sejenak segala pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"Neesan bersiaplah. Kita akan ke tempat Temari-nee."

Saat itu juga Hinata lebih memilih untuk tak pernah pulang ke rumahnya malam itu, tak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka, tak menurut di suruh untuk duduk dan mendengarkan omongan ayahnya, tak merespon pertanyaan mereka dan langsung saja tidur di dalam kamarnya. Saat itu juga, ia akan segera mengatakannya pada Neji. Terserah mau ia percaya atau tidak, mau dia terima atau tidak. Namun yang pasti, waktu tak bisa terhenti dan terulang kembali. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Semuanya… semua penantian Hinata selama ini, tak ada yang lebih sia-sia daripada itu.

"Neji-nii, akan menikah. Sudah seharusnya kita berbahagia. Bukan bersedih, neesan."

Hanabi menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedingin es, tersenyum lembut pada kakaknya.

"Inilah yang terjadi, neesan. Memang seperti ini seharusnya. Neesan harus rela, Neji-nii gak bisa neesan miliki."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Apa maksud omongan Hanabi? Benarkah bahwa ia telah mengetahui kalau Hinata memiliki perasaan terhadap Neji?

"Lupakan… bunuh perasaan salah itu, neesan. Jangan seperti ini."

Dan Hanabi pun langsung memeluk tubuh gemetar Hinata, tanpa Hinata bisa berkata apalagi. Hinata terlalu syok. Masih terlalu susah di terima inderanya semua yang terjadi selang waktu beberapa menit ini.

"Neesan, aku menyayangimu. Lupakanlah Neji-nii. Kalian memang tidak seharusnya bersama. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu untuk bangkit, neesan."

Airmata itu pun mengalir membasahi pipi Hanabi. Ya, Hanabi yang menangis, bukan Hinata. Karena Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Karena memang selama ini ia hanya diam. Diam-diam menyukai Neji, diam-diam memupuk perasaan itu, diam-diam tersakiti olehnya, diam-diam menangis karenanya. Dan dalam diam juga ia menangis. Hatinya menangis. Terlampau perih, dan menyayat. Kadang kebenaran itu, memang menyakitkan.

-o0o-

Semuanya memang sudah tersusun dengan baik. Lokasi pernikahan, tamu undangan, dan segala hal-hal lain yang perlu dipersiapkan pada sebuah pernikahan. Jangan bilang dia seorang Hyuuga Neji kalau dia tak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan perfeksionis dalam waktu yang singkat. _He's prodigy, right_?

Temari bahkan terlihat sangat anggun saat tangannya dibimbing menuju altar oleh Kankurou, salah satu adiknya. Rona bahagia tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya yang berseri, begitu juga dengan sang mempelai pria yang terkesima dengan calon pengantinnya. Semua yang menjadi saksi janji suci mereka hari ini saling memuji betapa beruntungnya mereka, betapa serasinya mereka, begitu pun Hanabi yang juga tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka berdua tanpa sadar Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap hal itu dengan penuh terluka.

Dan janji sehidup semati itu pun terucap. Mereka telah dinyatakan resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri. Tepuk tangan meriah mengikuti ciuman pengantin baru itu. Dan sebelum menyaksikan itu, Hinata lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan bila ia terus berada disitu. Kisah cintanya sudah cukup sampai disini. Seharusnya dia sadar Neji dan dirinya takkan pernah bisa bersama. Perasaannya hanya sepihak. Neji hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik yang harus disayanginya, bukan dicintai.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Baginya terlalu sesak disana. Kenangan-kenangan bersama Neji pun menguap seiring langkah kakinya berlari ke sisi balkon gedung yang sepi. Lututnya terasa melemas. Saat semua orang berbahagia, kenapa harus dia yang menahankan sakit seperti in? Kenapa dia yang harus menderita setengah mati?

Dia lah yang memilihkan bunga yang ada di genggaman Temari sekarang. Dia yang ikut menemani Temari memilih baju pengantinnya dan memberikan pendapatnya tentang mana yang akan membuat Neji maupun siapapun terkesima melihatnya. Dia yang membantu Temari mencari sepatu indah yang kini melekat di kaki Temari. Dia yang membantu menata rambut Temari di hari pernikahannya. Menghiburnya untuk tak gugup, mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya tertawa dan tak canggung. Dia mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan dimana orang yang dicintainya bukan menikahinya melainkan menikahi gadis lain yang telah dibantunya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya.

Apa sih arti cinta itu?

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Hinata meneteskan airmatanya yang selama seminggu ini selalu berhasil ditahannya. Di depan Ayahnya yang terus saja memerintahkannya untuk membantu Temari, didepan Hanabi yang selalu saja berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, didepan Neji yang menatapnya hangat sambil menceritakan semua tentang Temari. Jadi salahkah dia kalau dia tak bisa menahannya lagi hari ini? Untuk hari ini, bisakah ia menangis sepuasnya? Dia telah melakukan semua permintaan mereka, jadi bolehkah untuk kali ini Hinata meluapkannya?

"Neji-nii…"

Hinata jatuh terduduk di lantai balkon gedung mewah pernikahan itu dengan tangisnya yang tak bersuara dan bahkan tak seorangpun yang menyadari ia ada disitu. Semuanya terfokus pada sang pengantin. Lalu kenapa mereka harus peduli pada dia yang bukan siapa-siapa, menangis memilukan menyerukan nama seseorang yang baru saja berikrar suci dengan gadis lain?

"A-aishiteru… Berbahagialah bersamanya. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Airmata terus mengalir bersamaan dengan suara riuh di sisi ruangan yang lain. Hinata tak peduli kalau dress berwarna ungu pastelnya yang baru saja di puji Neji tadi akan kotor atau kusut karena ia duduk disini. Bahkan ia tak dapat merasakan lagi udara dingin yang sangat menusuk berhembus menerpa badannya yang rapuh, membuat pipinya memucat dan airmatanya mengering. Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Mati rasa, mungkin itu cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Tap… tap.. tap…

Suara langkah kaki mendekat mengusik indera pendengaran Hinata, membuat gadis yang dapat dipastikan kalau sedikit lebih lama lagi berada disitu akan pingsan, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan seseorang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

Helaian rambut hitam berterbangan terkena hembusan angin milik seseorang yang berdiri itu tak mengurangi pandangan mata Hinata, meskipun pandangan matanya sendiri sudah mengabur karena airmata, namun dia dapat memastikan siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri disampingnya ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

Ya, sosok itu memang Sasuke. Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disini saat seharusnya ia menikmati pesta mewah yang sedang digelar? Kenapa dia bisa tahu Hinata ada disini? Apa tanggapannya saat tahu Hinata yang seharusnya ikut menyambut para tamu malah berada disini menangis diam-diam tanpa sebab dan terduduk dilantai dingin dengan dress yang sama sekali tak sanggup untuk menghalau angin? Sasuke yang kritis dan serba ingin tahu pasti akan langsung menanyainya. Sementara Hinata tak sedikitpun memikirkan tentang alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Sasuke.

Namun semua dugaannya meleset. Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, tak bertanya apa-apa, tak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya mengulurkan satu tangannya seakan menyuruh Hinata untuk bangkit dan berdiri. Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menerima uluran tangan itu yang langsung membantunya berdiri. Dingin. Kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa sangat kedinginan? Apa itu berarti indera perasanya kembali berfungsi? Dan tangan hangat Sasuke menggenggam tangan dinginnya menjalarkan rasa hangat ditangan Hinata.

Kepala Hinata menengadah demi menatap mata Sasuke, mencari arti apa maksud ia melakukan ini dan Hinata tak tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik paras datar Sasuke yang masih belum berkata apa-apa, malah melepaskan jas hitamnya dan memasangkannya pada Hinata seakan tahu gadis ini merasa kedinginan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak pandai menghiburmu. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya membiarkanmu menangis."

Hinata tertegun mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Sasuke-kun tidak mau bertanya kenapa aku menangis?"

Mata Sasuke pun langsung mengarah lurus ke mata Hinata, bukan pandangan tajam seperti biasanya, tapi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang seakan menyorotkan rasa simpati, menyesal, dan kesedihan.

"Tidak. Kalau aku tau apa sebabnya, aku mungkin takkan membiarkanmu menangis seperti ini, menangis bukan untukku."

Hinata tak mengerti maksud omongan Sasuke, semuanya, semua yang ia lakukan dari tadi kepada Hinata, ia tak dapat mengerti. Namun dia tak bisa membiarkan otaknya untuk berpikir lebih lanjut saat airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Tujuannya kesini memang untuk menangis, dan Sasuke ada disini bukan untuk melarangnya menangis malah memberikannya ruang. Sebuah ruang yang tak bisa diberikan orang lain kepadanya.

Hinata tak tau pasti kenapa selanjutnya ia malah melangkah mendekat ke Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya, menangis terisak di dadanya. Tapi yang pasti, Hinata merasa tak masalah untuk menangis didepan temannya ini, berada dalam pelukan Sasuke membuatnya merasa nyaman dan percaya bahwa ia tak sendirian, Sasuke akan ada disini, memberikan dirinya sebagai sandaran dan tempat menangis Hinata, tanpa banyak tanya, tanpa banyak komentar. Benar, inilah yang saat ini Hinata butuhkan.

-o0o-

.

.

.

RnR please :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Unrevealed

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

ENJOY !

-o0o-

Chapter 4

Unrevealed

.

.

.

Hinata mengamati ruang tamu minimalis Sasuke. Ya, ia memang sedang berada di rumah Sasuke. Bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan karena Hinata takkan tahan bila langsung pulang ke rumahnya sekarang dan mendapati kakak sepupunya dan istrinya bermesraan di hari pernikahan mereka. Meskipun sampai sekarang Hinata belum cerita tentang alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia berada di balkon menangis diam-diam dan memilih untuk meminta izin ke rumah Sasuke, pemuda itu tetap mengizinkannya berada di rumahnya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Pakai ini. Kau harus menghangatkan dirimu."

Sasuke menyerahkan selimut tebal ke pangkuan Hinata dan menyodorkan secangkir cokelat hangat kepadanya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sasuke. Tak berniat bertanya ataupun menolak, Hinata menerimanya, karena memang sampai sekarang ia masih kedinginan meskipun sudah lebih baik. Lalu setelahnya, Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

"Arigatou."

Mereka tak bersuara, yang ada hanya Hinata yang menyeduh cokelat hangatnya dengan pelan-pelan. Hinata tak berani memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke yang dimatanya tampak berbeda hari ini. Lebih pendiam, dan lebih dingin.

Apa Sasuke tahu sesuatu tapi lebih memilih diam? Kenapa dari tadi ia tak bertanya apa-apa?

"Aku pikir aku sudah lama tak melihatmu menangis. Ternyata masih sama. Cengeng."

Hinata tersentak mendengar omongan Sasuke. Beberapa menit yang lalu semua perlakuan manisnya membuat Hinata tersentuh, lalu sedetik baru saja ia sudah membuat Hinata hampir menangis lagi.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Sasuke-kun kan tidak tau kenapa aku menangis dan tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Menatapnya lurus namun masih datar.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis. Aku tidak suka."

Hinata terdiam, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tapi kalau menangis bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Sasuke itu memang selalu membingungkan. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk membaca pikirannya, karena kau takkan pernah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, lebih memilih kembali menyeduh minumannya. Capek untuk dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke, tanpa sadar mata kelam Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata. Mengamati poni rata yang membingkai wajah Hinata, mengamati bulu mata lentiknya dan kelopak matanya yang sedang menutup tanda ia sangat menikmati secangkir cokelat hangatnya, mengamati garis hidung dan pipi _chubby_-nya yang mulai berwarna setelah sebelumnya terlihat pucat, dan terakhir matanya tertuju pada bibir merah muda Hinata yang sedang meneguk minumannya dengan hati-hati. Sasuke berdecih pelan dalam batinnya, pantas ia menjadi model bila melihat semua kecantikan yang dianugerahkan padanya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Gumaman Hinata seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Karena…"

Sasuke memutar otaknya. Dia tidak bohong kalau dibilangnya kesal setiap kali mendengar Hinata bertanya kenapa, karena mungkin dia memang tak tahu alasan atau jawaban sebenarnya apa.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Biar ku antar."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sementara tangan Hinata mencegahnya.

"Aku disini saja. Boleh kan?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Matanya menatap balik iris bulan Hinata seakan bertanya mengapa.

"R-rumah pasti sedang ramai, aku tidak mau mengganggu dan ingin istirahat saja. Boleh ya? Lagipula, Sasuke-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau bilang tidak akan bertanya kenapa lagi padaku. Tapi sekarang kau sedang melakukannya!"

Hinata terkejut mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah meninggikan suaranya. Kenapa lagi pria satu ini? Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, menghadap Sasuke.

"Itu karena Sasuke-kun selalu membuatku ingin bertanya kenapa! Kenapa Sasuke-kun berubah jadi dingin seperti ini? Kenapa Sasuke-kun terlalu susah untuk memberikan jawabannya? Dan kenapa, kenapa selanjutnya. A-aku hanya bertanya, apa begitu sulit untuk menjelaskannya?!"

Suara Hinata bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ada apa dengan Sasuke sih? Perasaannya sedang terluka sejak awal, dan semua keanehan Sasuke sudah cukup membuat perasaannya bertambah kacau.

Mulutnya sudah siap untuk mulai melontarkan kekesalannya kepada Sasuke kalau saja sesuatu yang asing dan terasa hangat tidak menghalangi mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"!"

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak, bahkan nafasnya pun ikut terhenti saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, tepatnya menciumnya!

Semuanya terasa aneh, mengejutkan, dan membingungkan di satu waktu yang bersamaan. Perasaannya menjadi tak menentu dan pikirannya-dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi. Lututnya melemas seketika. Hinata merasa seperti melayang. Dan selanjutnya, kesadarannya pun menghilang.

-o0o-

Seberkas cahaya mentari pagi menelusup lewat tirai jendela hingga sampai ke wajah seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Hinata, sang putri tidur itu pun terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian menyadari, ruangan ini bukan kamarnya.

Hinata bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan memandang bertanya saat mendapati sebuah handuk kecil jatuh dari atas keningnya. Tangannya meraih handuk kecil itu dan mulai berfikir, menerka-nerka kenapa handuk itu bisa ada dikeningnya. Lalu sebuah peristiwa terlintas dibenaknya, dan seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi ia tergesa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar ruangan.

Langkahnya seketika memelan saat melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Benar dugaannya, ia masih berada di rumah Sasuke dan tidur di kamar Sasuke. Perlahan, Hinata mendekat ke arah sosok Sasuke yang sedang tertidur tidak nyaman di sofa. Namun Hinata masih belum mengerti.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' ucap hati Hinata. Ia kurang bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam sampai-sampai ia bisa ada dikamar Sasuke dengan handuk putih kecil dikeningnya yang dapat ia tebak sebagai kompres. Ntahlah. Hinata bermimpi aneh tadi malam kalau Sasuke menciumnya sehingga mengganggu pikirannya untuk mengingat apa yang ia lewatkan tadi malam.

Hinata berjongkok didepan sofa untuk menyetarakan dengan posisi Sasuke. Sedetik yang lalu ia masih sibuk memutar otaknya untuk memaksa mengingat apa yang ia lewatkan, namun begitu melihat wajah tenang Sasuke saat tidur membuat Hinata tanpa sadar menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum.

'Benar-benar menggemaskan.'

Nafas teratur Sasuke menciptakan kesan mengagumkan tersendiri di Hinata. Oh, haruskah ia mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen ini?

Hinata memandang sekeliling mencari tas tangannya, dan tanpa sengaja punggungnya malah menyenggol meja kecil dibelakangnya.

"Aduh!"

Dan tentu saja membuat sesosok yang tertidur itu terganggu. Mata Sasuke terbuka malas, namun saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya sontak ia bangsung bangkit terduduk setelah beberapa detik wajahnya tampak berfikir untuk memfokuskan wajah siapa didepannya. Langsung saja tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Hinata seperti mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Badanmu masih hangat, kenapa kau bangun dari tempat tidur? Suaramu juga berdengung," ucapnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Hinata bangkit dari jongkoknya dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengantuk lagi. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa aku… sakit?"

"Kau jatuh pingsan. Badanmu demam."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak berusaha mengingat. Sepertinya memang benar ia pingsan. Namun kenapa lagi-lagi mimpi itu menyeruak dikepalanya?

"A-ano, sebelum kejadian itu, ada sesuatu yang lain? M-mungkin se-suatu seperti-" ciuman.

Hinata tak jadi mengatakannya, dalam hati memarahi dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dia lakukan? Membuat malu dirinya sendiri dengan berkata pada Sasuke kalau ia bermimpi terasa sangat nyata bahwa mereka berciuman? Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Bagaimana bisa ia berfikir seperti itu? Apa patah hati membuat pikirannya semakin kurang logis? Untuk apa Sasuke menciumnya? Astaga! Hinata jadi merasa malu dan geli disaat yang bersamaan karena sempat berfikiran hal itu nyata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara baritone Sasuke menyadarkan bentrok pikiran Hinata. Dengan cepat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mengurusiku saat aku pingsan dan demam."

Sasuke tak merespon, ia tampak mengusap-ngusap wajahnya dan bergumam pelan.

"Sasuke-kun tidak pergi kerja?"

Dan Hinata berhasil mendapat perhatiannya kembali.

"Lalu kau?"

Tapi membuatnya mengerutkan kening. 'Lalu kau' bagaimana? Oh, mungkin tentang kerjanya dan keadaannya.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Dan sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang."

Ya, mungkin 'pulang' ke rumah manajernya atau tempat pengalihan perasaan lainnya.

"Hn, akan ku antar."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sasuke-kun langsung pergi kerja saja. Aku mungkin akan menghubungi supir atau manajerku untuk menjemput kalau Sasuke tidak mau aku pulang sendiri," cicitnya. Takut rencana 'pulang ke rumahnya' digagalkan Sasuke.

Lalu selanjutnya Sasuke pun tak berkomentar apa-apa dan langsung bangkit, mungkin untuk siap-siap berangkat kerja. Hinata bersorak dalam hatinya. Dia punya rencana bagus hari ini. Meskipun badannya masih terasa meriang sedikit gara-gara demam yang disebabkan kebodohannya sendiri berada diluar ruangan saat udara dingin sedang gila-gilanya, hal ini takkan jadi masalah. Asalkan ia tak segera pulang ke rumah.

Tapi yang pertama ia memang harus menghubungi manajernya untuk menjemputnya. Bukan untuk mengantarkannya pulang seperti yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke, tapi mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuatnya-meski hanya sebentar-lupa tentang Neji dan Temari.

-o0o-

Tok tok…

Pintu ruang kerja Sasuke terbuka setelah sang pemilik ruangan menggumankan kata masuk, dan masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang mencolok ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, ibu Anda tadi menelepon mengingatkan Anda untuk tidak lupa dengan janjinya. Saya tidak tahu dengan maksud 'janjinya', jadi-"

"Katakan, aku ingat. Okaasan tak perlu khawatir, aku akan pergi. Sampaikan saja begitu."

Sakura-nama gadis itu-menatap sebentar ke atasannya yang sedikitpun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya, tak memperhatikannya sejak kedatangannya sehingga dia tak tahu bagaimana pandangan Sakura saat ini. Ntah dia terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya atau dia memang sengaja mengacuhkannya. Seandainya Sasuke mau sekali saja mendengarnya, benar-benar mendengarnya, menatapnya, dan membuka sedikit saja hatinya, semuanya akan terlihat jelas. Sakura setengah mati mencintainya.

"Sakura, kau boleh pergi."

Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan untuk mendapatkannya?

"Baiklah, permisi."

Dan Sakura pun beranjak dari ruangan Sasuke. Setelah sekretarisnya itu berlalu, Sasuke menutup berkasnya. Memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya dan membuang nafasnya kasar. Sejak awal pikirannya sudah tak fokus, dia masih sibuk memikirkan Hinata, memikirkan bahwa tampaknya gadis itu sengaja melupakan atau menganggap ciuman Sasuke tak pernah ada. Apa mungkin inilah sikap penolakan Hinata? Dan ia sendiri, sejujurnya juga masih bingung kenapa dia bertingkah aneh seperti tadi malam. Ntahlah. Yang pasti sejak tadi Sasuke sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri meski matanya membaca dengan teliti berkas-berkas yang disodorkan padanya, dari masalah kecil sampai masalah besar. Namun, apalagi sekarang? Ibunya seperti sedang berusaha menambah beban anak bungsunya dengan menyuruhnya menepati janji itu. Ayolah, ini hanya janji makan siang biasa kalau pekerjaan ini tak cepat Sasuke tanggapi maksud sebenarnya ibunya bahwa ini adalah kencan buta.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke membuang nafasnya sebelum kemudian melirik jam tangannya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Teman makan siang-kencan buta-nya kali ini adalah seorang gadis yang profesinya kembali mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang yang tak henti-hentinya masih dipikirkannya sampai sekarang.

Yamanaka Ino, model.

-o0o-

.

.

.

RnR please :)


	5. Chapter 5 : The News

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya, saya sebagai author cerita abal ini pengen nebar bunga<p>

sekaligus ngucapin sejuta terima kasih buat para readers, reviewers, follower & bahkan ada yg nge-fave TT_TT

Arigatou Gozaimasu !

kekurangan disana-sini kata orang bijak sih memang sifat manusia

karena itu saya sebagai manusia sadar banget sama hal-hal minus yg ada di cerita saya

tapi saya orangnya suka belajar kok

apalagi kalo ada yg mau ngajarin

eh udah dulu bacotnya.. pokoknya thanks a lot :)

enjoy & RnR please

-o0o-

Chapter 5

The News

.

.

.

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat pesanannya datang. Tangannya sudah siap menyendoki _Volcano Cake_ itu kalau saja sang manajer yang duduk didepannya tak berkomentar,

"Ingat berat badanmu, Hinata. Kau tidak ingin gemuk dan kehilangan pekerjaanmu kan?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya, tanda dia sudah bosan dengan peringatan itu dan tak peduli kalau ia jadi gemuk.

"Aku tahu berapa kalori yang ku butuhkan, dokter."

Sang manajer bermarga Mitarashi itu tertawa lepas. Hinata pasti sedang jengkel setengah mati sekarang. Melihat Anko tertawa, Hinata tak peduli dan langsung melahap _cake_-nya yang sempat di cuekinnya tadi.

"Ya, aku juga tau kau sedang dalam mood gak baik kan? Karena setiap kali kau makan cokelat gila-gilaan itu tandanya kau sedang stres."

"Aku tidak makan cokelat gila-gilaan! Aku selalu punya batasan!"

Hinata membantah ucapan Anko yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan ditelinganya.

"Kalau sedang stres, kau tidak mungkin menghitung berapa jumlah cokelat yang kau makan. Aku mengenalmu baik, Hinata-chan!"

Lagi-lagi Anko menggodanya dan tertawa geli sendiri. Sementara saat Hinata mau menyanggah omongan Anko lagi, mulutnya tak jadi membuka. Matanya memandang terkejut pemandangan mengejutkan beberapa meter didepannya.

Sasuke sedang berjalan masuk ke _café_ yang sama tempat Hinata dan manajernya duduk, tapi dia tidak sendiri, seorang gadis langsing dan tinggi berjalan disampingnya sambil memegang lengannya mesra. Rambut pirang panjangnya membuat Hinata hafal siapa pemilik rambut itu. Apalagi dengan ciri-ciri tinggi, berambut pirang, berwajah cantik nan centil, layaknya seorang _Barbie_ hidup. Siapalagi kalau bukan dia, Yamanaka Ino.

Si pirang penggosip yang karena gosipnya itu berhasil mengambil pekerjaan yang harusnya Hinata terima bulan lalu. Ntah apa yang disebarkannya pada para staf sampai-sampai sebelum pemotretan Hinata harus membatalkan kontrak.

Tangannya tiba-tiba saja terkepal keras, pipinya memerah karena menahan kemarahannya. Apa Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia benci gadis berambut pirang?

"Hey, itu si _Barbie_ Yamanaka, kan? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Tunggu, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan pria disebelahnya."

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Anko, Hinata berujar,

"Dia pemilik rumah tempat Anko-san menjemputku tadi, dan juga orang yang datang mengunjungiku waktu di lokasi pemotretan."

Hinata tak bersemangat menjawabnya. Segera ia beralih ke _cake_-nya yang masih tersisa, mencoba acuh dengan kenyataan Sasuke dan Ino sedang duduk berduaan dan tampak berbincang ringan.

"Aaa… aku mengerti."

Anko melempar pandangannya kembali ke Hinata.

"Jadi dia ketauan sedang selingkuh sekarang? Bermain dengan para model cantik, dia kira Hinata itu untuk dipermainkan? Tunggu disini Hinata-chan, aku akan melabraknya."

"Anko-san!"

Belum sempat Hinata melarangnya dan menyanggah pemikiran Anko, wanita yang kadang suka mengambil tindakan gegabah ini berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Ino yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Habis sudah. Hinata tak bisa memikirkan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Oh, hai Yamanaka. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Anko menegur Ino seperti baru melihatnya bukan mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Aaa, kau Anko-san, kan, manajer Hinata."

Dan pancingan Anko berhasil. Matanya melirik ke Sasuke yang tampak terkejut mengetahui wanita yang berdiri didepan mereka adalah manajer Hinata, meski keterkejutannya hanya terlihat samar.

"Sedang makan siang tentunya," jawab Ino sambil menebar senyumnya, mencoba bersikap ramah tak berusaha terang-terangan langsung cepat-cepat mengusir kedatangan Anko yang mengusik waktunya yang tak banyak dengan Sasuke dan didapatkannya dengan susah payah.

Anko mengangguk dan ber-oh ria, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang tampak sengaja menghindari tatapan Anko.

Dan seakan baru teringat wajah Sasuke, Anko menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Ah kau kan yang datang waktu itu ke lokasi pemotretan Hinata, kan?"

Ino kehilangan wajah ramahnya dan tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke-san kenal Hinata?"

Sementara yang ditanya belum sempat menjawab, Anko sudah mendahuluinya.

"Astaga! Aku paham sekarang. Kau menduakan Hinata-chan tanpa sepengetahuannya? Atau itu tujuanmu, mengencani model-model cantik dan menjadikan Hinata-chan yang polos sebagai korbanmu? Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang jika mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab kalau dia memang sesungguhnya tidak tahu perasaan Hinata, dia ingin sekali mendengar jawabannya.

"Sasuke-san tidak seperti itu!" bela Ino.

"Tuan, jangan karena kau tampan kau bisa mempermainkan hati wanita sesukamu."

Sepertinya Sasuke yang sedang dipermainkan disini, oleh Hinata.

"Untukmu juga Ino. Aku tidak tahu ini sebabmu atau bukan. Tapi aku peringatkan, berhentilah mengambil apa yang seharusnya milik Hinata! Kau akan menyesalinya!"

Ino bangkit dari kursinya, menatap nyalang Anko. Cukup sudah pencitraannya, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyemprot wanita didepannya ini.

"Milik? Aku yakin Sasuke-san tak berkata apa-apa saat kau mengatakan Hinata. Mungkin dia saja yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-san dan berharap lebih!"

Suara Anko dan Ino makin meninggi seakan lupa mereka telah menjadi tontonan publik.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, dia datang mengujungi Hinata di lokasi pemotretannya, bahkan menunggu sejam lebih hanya untuk menjumpai Hinata dan mengantarnya pulang! Kau pikir itu menandakan apa kalau gak dia yang mengejar-ngejar Hinata, hah?"

Cukup. Anko sudah terlalu banyak berbicara. Apa dia tidak sadar pengunjung café menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan?

Hinata bergegas menghampiri Anko, menarik lengannya untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Anko-san hentikan! Mereka melihatmu."

Sasuke terkesiap dan bangkit dari duduknya begitu melihat Hinata datang. Menatap Hinata tapi gadis itu tak mau menatapnya dan lebih fokus ke Anko.

"_Sumimasen_, sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Ini tidak seperti yang Anko-san katakan. Jadi kalian boleh melanjutkan acara kalian. Permisi."

Setelah mengatakannya Hinata langsung menggandeng-lebih tepatnya menarik paksa-Anko keluar café. Dia sangat malu sekarang bahkan hanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke, tapi gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berlalu. Tinggallah Ino dan Sasuke yang tampak sedang mencerna kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke-san, kita harus pergi dari sini. Publik memperhatikan kita."

Bahkan Sasuke tak sadar saat Ino telah menggamit tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari café. Semua karena pikirannya masih terfokus pada Hinata. Gadis itu, apa dia marah pada Sasuke sampai tidak mau menatapnya? Apa dia kecewa? Apa yang dirasakannya? Karena sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata terhadapnya. Gadis itu, kemana dia pergi?

-o0o-

Wanita berumur hampir mencapai 50-an itu membanting koran yang ada ditangannya. Ekspresinya sedang menunjukkan tak bersahabat.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku Anko, kenapa berita seperti ini muncul?" suaranya di tekannya agar tak melengking dan berteriak-teriak.

"Tsunade-sama, saya akui itu kesalahan saya. Saya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-san dan Hinata-chan hanya sebatas teman. Tapi sungguh-"

Tsunade, nama wanita itu, yang merupakan pimpinan agensi tempat Hinata bekerja, memotong pembicaraan Anko.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya skandal ini harus hilang! Apa-apaan ini, 'Cinta Segitiga Model Internasional dengan Pemilik Perusahaan Terbesar di Jepang'?! kau fikir ini hal yang menguntungkan? Ini memalukan! Model ku bukan terkenal karena memanfaatkan skandal!"

Dan Anko harus mau menerima semua repetan Tsunade karena kecerobohannya bukannya melindungi sang model malah memberikan skandal.

"Kau, Anko. Gajimu ku potong selama 3 bulan ke depan!"

Habis sudah.

Sementara itu, Hinata tak berani pulang ke rumahnya. Dia takut menghadapi kemarahan sang ayah dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari keluarganya. Jadi dia disini, berdiri didepan pintu rumah Sasuke sambil menekan belnya gelisah. Berharap Sasuke di rumahnya, dan mau membantunya memecahkan masalahnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke berdiri tegap didepannya sambil-seperti biasa-memandangnya datar.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku masuk? Aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Tanpa bersuara, Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hinata pun segera masuk dan melepaskan mantel musim dinginnya mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menuju ruang tengah dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-kun sudah melihat berita kan? Dan hal itu mungkin cukup mengganggumu. Tadi manajerku menghubungiku, mengatakan aku harus mengklarifikasikan gossip itu agar segera padam skandalnya. Dan dia mengatakan untuk membawamu dalam konferensi pers besok. Yah, memberikan keterangan yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata menunggu tanggapan Sasuke. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Sebenarnya mudah. Sasuke-kun hanya perlu mendukung dan mengakui ucapanku tentang bahwa kita hanya sebatas teman dan tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Soal Sasuke-kun dan Ino, Sasuke-kun bisa bilang kalau itu hanya makan siang biasa terhadap kandidat model produk perusahaan Sasuke-kun dan bukan kencan seperti yang dilansir gossip itu."

"Tapi aku memang berkencan dengannya."

Hinata terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa akan berkata apalagi tentang rencana keseluruhannya.

"A-aku rasa…" Hinata meremas kedua tangannya, tanda ia mulai gugup. "A-aku rasa begitu juga tak apa. Sasuke-kun bisa bilang kalau Anko-san salah mengira bahwa ada hubungan di antara kita, padahal sebenarnya kita hanya berteman, dan tak sengaja malah mengusik ke-kencan kalian."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang belum memberikan komentarnya, sampai Hinata kembali bertanya,

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada yang salah?"

"Hanya sebatas teman katamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita kan teman baik."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara."

Hinata segera bangkit dan dengan tangan mungilnya menahan lengan Sasuke, mencoba mencegahnya pergi duluan sebelum mendengar apa dia mau melakukannya atau tidak.

"Sasuke-kun akan menghadiri konferensi persnya kan?"

Tanpa menatap Hinata, Sasuke menjawab,

"Besok aku sibuk, jadi tidak bisa."

"Sasuke-kun… Waktunya tidak banyak kok, hanya sebentar saja."

Hinata berdiri didepan Sasuke, menuntut perhatian Sasuke, menuntut Sasuke menatapnya yang penuh dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dan benar, Sasuke menatapnya balik. Tapi catat, menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Konfirmasi Sasuke juga diperlukan dalam menghilangkan skandal ini.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Mata Hinata membulat seakan mengekspresikan kekejutannya. Hinata memandang lurus Sasuke berharap dapat menemukan alasan dari ketidakmauannya tanpa harus menanyakan kata paling di benci Sasuke.

"Be-berikan aku alasannya!"

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Sasuke mulai melangkah maju mendekati Hinata. Sementara Hinata semakin memundurkan langkahnya. Sungguh, Hinata merasa terintimidasi dengan gerakan Sasuke.

"Y-ya," saat Hinata mencoba mundur lagi, punggungnya sudah membentur dinding. Ia terpojok. Sementara Sasuke semakin mendekat hingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Karena bagiku kau lebih dari seorang teman."

Begitu dekat jarak mereka, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hinata mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke dnegan membuang muka, tapi tangan kiri Sasuke menahan wajahnya.

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus mendukung dan mengakuimu sebagai teman sementara aku tak berfikiran begitu."

"Sasuke-kun,"

Hinata mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke untuk menjauhkan jarak mereka, tapi tak berhasil.

"Kau tahu Hinata, kau selalu membuatku hilang kendali," dan itu kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, menciumnya.

Hinata terkejut, tak menyangka dirinya akan dihadiahi ciuman Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa _déjà vu_. Ciuman Sasuke, rasanya Hinata pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, terasa begitu nyata. Dan matanya semakin membelalak saat akhirnya menyadari, ciuman waktu itu memang bukan mimpi. Sasuke menciumnya, seperti sekarang.

Hinata terengah-engah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan bibir Hinata basah. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik wajah Hinata yang memerah. Sasuke berusaha mengontorol dirinya untuk tak kembali mencium bibir Hinata. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini, Hinata bisa lari nantinya. Rasanya memang sangat memabukkan, membuatnya kecanduan, tapi untuk apa bila ini semua hanya semu?

Sasuke memberi jarak. Ia mulai bisa mengontrol pikirannya lagi. Nafasnya mulai teratur, dan semuanya semakin terlihat jelas. Hinata menangis, pipinya basah. Lalu kemudian tanpa bisa berkata-kata, Hinata mendorong bandan Sasuke menjauh dan ia pun pergi.

Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya, pasti ia telah menakuti Hinata. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meminta maaf?

-o0o-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Makin lama kok makin absurd ya cerita guek<p>

Hahaha… pokoknya ya gini lah jadinya

Beberapa chapter lagi tamat kok

RnR please :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Ignorance

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, saya mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat semuanya yg mendukung berlanjutnya cerita ini<p>

dan juga kata maaf kalau seandainya nanti update-nya bakal lama

pulsa modem saya habis XD dan bulan ini sibuk ujian semester, maaf ya

terus buat yg penasaran sama gimana sih yg dirasain main cast kita, mungkin akan diungkap di akhir-akhir cerita

So, please enjoy it :)

-o0o-

Chapter 6

Ignorance

.

.

.

"Neesan sungguhan pacaran sama Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Hanabi setibanya kakaknya di rumah.

Ayolah Hanabi, Hinata pun tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Hanabi, biarkan Hinata duduk dulu."

Untungnya Neji lebih pengertian. Tapi sebenarnya hal itu bukan suatu keberuntungan karena yang dimaksud duduk disini oleh Neji adalah duduk berhadapan dengan sang Ayah sambil dikelilingi mata dan telinga yang siap menerima informasi.

"Ehem," sang kepala keluarga berdeham, tanda dia akan mulai berbicara.

"Jadi apa benar kau punya hubungan dengan Uchiha itu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan

"I-iya Otousan."

"Hubungan apa itu?" Tanya Hiashi cepat.

Apa posisi Hinata disini sebagai tersangka yang sedang di interogasi dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab?

"Ka-kami…"

Tiga pasang mata lagi menatap Hinata serius menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya. Sungguh, rasanya… parah.

_'__Karena bagiku kau lebih dari seorang teman..'_

Tiba-tiba terlintas ucapan Sasuke di benaknya, membuat mulutnya yang tadinya siap mengatakan mereka hanya sebatas teman tak jadi terucap.

"Mmm.. hubungan kami… sedang sulit, Otousan."

"Sulit bagaimana? Jangan berkelit Hinata."

Hinata meremas tangannya, ia semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya, dan mungkin akan berdarah kalau Hanabi tak menyuruhnya berhenti menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Ka-kami sedang.." bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya? "Bertengkar." Hinata tidak bohong kan soal itu?

"Jadi Hinata rasa Sasuke-kun tidak akan terima kalau Hinata bilang ka-kami te-teman dekat. Itu sebabnya Hinata agak sulit menjelaskan situasi ini, Otousan."

Bagus sekali. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi pandai bersilat lidah begini?

Hiashi dan kedua orang yang ikut duduk menyaksikan interogasi itu tampak membuang nafas lega. Apa mereka tidak setuju kalau seandainya Sasuke dan Hinata punya hubungan spesial?

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Otousan akan mengurus masalah ini."

Dan saat sang Ayah berkata seperti itu, barulah Hinata yang kini bernafas lega. Interogasinya telah berakhir dan masalahnya akan segera terselesaikan.

-o0o-

Akhirnya skandal itu pun mulai mereda. Selama seminggu ini, Hinata sudah cukup merasakan apa yang namanya terkena skandal. Anti dan pro fans menghebohkan suasana. Belum lagi para penggemar Ino yang seenaknya saja menghina Hinata lewat jejaring social. Untungnya Hinata itu sabar, meski orang di sekeliling Hinata yang malah tidak sabar menghadapinya. Tapi sebenarnya penurunan skandal itu bukan karena janji sang ayah yang akan mengatasinya, tapi penerus perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itulah yang menyebabkan semua berita ini bisa cepat padam.

Yang Hinata tahu, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke datang di konferensi pers yang di gelar. Mengatakan apa yang Hinata katakan kala itu pada Sasuke, lalu berita-berita miring tentang mereka pun mulai di klarifikasi. Dan tiba-tiba saja berita tentang mereka di media sosial mulai menghilang satu per satu, seakan ada sesuatu yang memerintahkan berita tersebut untuk di tarik atau di hapus. Dan lihat hasilnya, hanya dalam seminggu semua gosip miring mereka pun menghilang tanpa jejak.

Semuanya tak lepas dari peran sang bungsu Uchiha, Hinata yakin itu. Tapi sudah seminggu pula mereka tak saling berkomunikasi, dan Hinata yang menjaga jaraklah yang menyebabkan ini. Ntah kenapa, rasanya ia tak bisa untuk bertemu Sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia tahu ada banyak hal yang mau dijelaskan Sasuke tapi Hinata malah terkesan tak memberikannya kesempatan. Mungkin Hinata butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Ting tong!

Bel rumah keluarga Hyuuga berbunyi.

Hinata meletakkan majalah _fashion_-nya dan melihat isi rumahnya. Kosong. Semua penghuni sedang dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sang Ayah, tentu saja dia tidak di rumah, dia ada di rumah perkumpulan klan dan sibuk mengutamakan klan daripada waktu bersama keluarganya. Neji apalagi, dia adalah tangan kanan Hiashi sehingga yakinlah, ia juga sangat sibuk mengurusi mulai dari klan sampai pekerjaannya, sampai bulan madu mereka di tunda. Kalau Hanabi-Hinata melirik jam di dinding-tentu dia belum pulang sekolah. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, ia punya janji bertemu _client_ jam 3 nanti, dan ia punya waktu kosong 1 jam ke depan. Jadi, hanya Hinata yang punya waktu sangat berlebih untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sebentar," ia bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Ah hampir lupa, Temari. Sang kakak ipar-Hinata merengut membayangkannya-katanya sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke Jepang. Sudah sejak jam 10 pagi tadi dia sudah pergi.

Cklekk..

Hinata membuka pintu, tentunya setelah melihat siapa wajah penekan bel rumahnya lewat _intercom_. Mungkin pengantar paket, tapi rasanya dia terlalu tampan untuk pekerjaan itu. Belum lagi dia tak membawa apa-apa di tangannya. Dan rambut merah menyalanya-dimana Hinata pernah melihatnya?

"Cari siapa?"

"Apa ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga?"

_Damn_! Hinata memaki dalam hatinya. Memang sepertinya lelaki didepannya bukan spesialis pengantar paket. Dia terlalu seksi.

"Ya. Ada perlu apa?"

Tapi bukan hal hebat bagi Hinata dihadapkan dengan pemuda tampan eksentrik didepannya, karena pekerjaannya pun sering membuatnya harus berpasangan dengan model-model tampan.

"Untunglah. Bisa buatkan aku makanan? Aku sudah berjam-jam didalam pesawat dan belum makan siang," ujar lelaki itu menyelonong masuk melewati Hinata.

"Hei! Berhenti disitu! Anda siapa? Berani sekali bersikap tidak sopan main masuk rumah orang aja."

Pemuda berambut merah dan bertato kanji di kening kirinya dengan label-yang bolak-balik Hinata pastikan ia tak salah baca dalam beberapa menit ini-yaitu cinta, berhenti melangkah dan memutar badan ke belakang, menghadap Hinata.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Aku bisa buat sendiri kalau kau tidak mau membuatkannya."

"Tunggu! Sabaku-"

_'__Hinata-chan, ini Kankurou, adikku yang nomor dua. Sayang sekali adikku yang paling kecil tidak datang diacara pernikahan ini. Namanya-'_

"Gaara. Kau adiknya Temari…"

-o0o-

Gaara melirik ingin tahu gadis berambut _indigo_ disampingnya. Gadis ini terlalu pendiam dan kaku bagi Gaara. Gaara tidak suka orang yang kaku, tapi dia manis dan menarik.

"Disini. Sabaku-san-"

"Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara."

Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Gaara-san bisa menunggu Temari-san disini," ujar gadis itu setelah berhenti berjalan dan sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Tadi Temari-san bilang dia akan selesai sebentar lagi."

Hinata melirik jam tangannya sementara Gaara masih mengamati gadis didepannya.

"Aku ada janji di café sebelah sana, jadi sampai-"

Omongan Hinata lagi-lagi terputus. Terputus karena terkejut merasakan tangan yang besar menyentuh rambutnya.

"Ada sesuatu di rambutmu," ucap Gaara seakan mengerti keterkejutan Hinata.

"Ah, a-arigatou. Sampai jumpa," gumam Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

Gaara tersenyum tipis setelah kepergian Hinata. Ia menggenggam tangannya yang dipakainya untuk menyentuh rambut Hinata tadi. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Gaaara saja mengatakan ada sesuatu di rambut Hinata padahal dia hanya ingin merasakan helaian surai indigo itu ditangannya. Apakah selembut seperti yang terlihat? Apakah sehalus suaranya?

Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan dan kembali memasang wajah biasa saat dari sana sosok yang tak asing baginya melambai-lambaikan tangan, Temari. Dia pun berjalan melewati _zebra cross_ untuk berada di tempat sang kakak. Gaara rasa ia sedikit menyesali keputusan sang kakak menikahi Hyuuga berambut cokelat itu, karena berarti ia tak mungkin menjalin hubungan lebih kepada gadis itu. Ya, Gaara tertarik pada si sulung, Hyuuga Hinata.

-o0o-

From: Sasuke

To: Hinata

_Kau punya waktu? Bisa temui aku?_

Send.

Mata_ onyx _Sasuke mengamati layar smartphone-nya, menunggu balasan Hinata. Selang beberapa detik, balasan pesan Hinata datang.

From: Hinata

To: Sasuke

_Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa. Sedang bertemu klien._

Sasuke mencampakkan _smartphone_-nya, untungnya ke sisi sofa yang didudukinya, bukan lantai. Dia pikir Sasuke dapat percaya alasannya? Kalau dia bertemu klien, apa sempat baginya untuk membalas pesan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tahu Hinata itu kelewat sopan bahkan untuk menyela omongan sang pembicara, apalagi kalau sampai menunda pembicaraan mereka karena mendapat pesan.

Lagi, Sasuke mengirim pesan.

From: Sasuke

To: Hinata

_Aku hanya butuh waktumu sebentar, Hinata. Dimana kau sekarang?_

Send.

Sasuke menekan tombol _send_. Dan untuk balasan pesan singkatnya harus menunggu beberapa detik lebih lama.

From: Hinata

To: Sasuke

_Aku sibuk, sedang ada janji sama klien. Maaf._

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya sebelum kembali mengetik

From: Sasuke

To: Hinata

_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau terus berbohong!_

Sasuke menatap layar smartphone-nya. Di hapusnya ketikannya dan mengetik ulang.

_Baiklah. Temui aku kalau kau sudah siap._

Send.

Setelah mengirimnya, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya untuk ke dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih dan mengeluarkan obat flu dan batuk miliknya, membuka bungkusnya dengan malas sebelum kemudian menelannya.

Sasuke benci sakit. Tapi dia lebih benci lagi kehilangan Hinata di saat gadis itu tepat berada di depan matanya. Kedua hal itu sama-sama membuatnya merasa tak berdaya.

Sebuah pesan masuk sampai luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau tidak dari Hinata.

From: Hinata

To: Sasuke

_Aku belum siap untuk sekarang, Sasuke-kun._

Hanya sepenggal kalimat yang dapat dipastikan membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin jatuh sakit.

-o0o-

Hinata membaca ulang jadwal pemotretannya seakan tak percaya bahwa hari ini jadwalnya kosong. Senyum tercetak di bibir manis Hinata. Manajernya mengatakan ia butuh istirahat meski hanya sehari setelah hari-hari sebelumnya terus bekerja tiada henti.

Baguslah, Hinata sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mengisi kekosongan jadwalnya. Pertama, dia akan keluar ke taman kota untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar-meskipun sebenarnya udara dingin-karena rasanya sudah lama dia tidak kesana. Lalu kedua, dia akan ke toko buku untuk membeli komik favoritnya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan makan siang di kedai sudut kota langganannya yang punya makanan hangat untuk musim dingin ini. Lalu dia akan membeli kue untuk Hanabi dan orang rumah dan di akhiri dengan beristirahat tenang di kamarnya sambil membaca komik.

Haaah… Hinata bahkan sampai tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan rencananya segera terlaksana. Tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar rumah, getaran di saku mantelnya membuat Hinata berhenti sejenak, merogoh kantongnya dan melihat pesan masuk di smartphone-nya.

From: Sasuke

To: Hinata

_Aku merindukanmu._

Deg!

Hinata membaca ulang tulisan dilayarnya. Senyumnya yang semula mengembang di gantikan dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Tak menduga Sasuke akan mengirimnya pesan seperti itu.

Hati Hinata mulai gelisah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba bertemu di pinggir jalan, ia tak pernah mengatakan merindukan Hinata. Lalu kenapa sekarang saat Hinata hanya beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu Sasuke, ia mengirimnya pesan seperti itu?

Renana awal Hinata untuk 'pergi ke taman kota' tiba-tiba saja sudah ditukar dengan 'pergi ke kantor Sasuke'

Ntah kenapa, rasa cemas mengiringi langkahnya.

-o0o-

Dia tidak ada di kantor, sudah dua hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk tanpa ada kabar apa-apa, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan sekretarisnya yang berambut warna pink itu. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung bergegas ke rumah Sasuke, berharap Sasuke memang ada disana, karena Hinata tak tahu banyak tempat apa saja yang dikunjungi Sasuke.

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk menekan bel rumah Sasuke.

Ting tong!

Sasuke, apa mungkin dia pergi lagi tanpa kabar?

Ting tong!

Tapi Sasuke sudah janji padanya untuk mengabarinya seandainya ia pergi jauh.

Tangan Hinata berhenti sebelum menekan bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia mengamati sekeliling rumah Sasuke. Mobilnya masih terparkir rapi di garasi. Jadi kesimpulannya, Sasuke tidak pergi ke luar kota.

Hinata berjalan ke samping rumah tempat taman mini Sasuke berada. Ada pintu kaca besar yang bisa langsung menghubungkan ke ruang tengah, jadi Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Sedikit berharap pintu itu bisa terbuka walaupun kemungkinannya-

Cklek!

Terbuka!

"Sasuke-kun," seru Hinata.

Rumahnya begitu gelap, apa Sasuke memang tidak ada di rumah? Tapi kenapa pitnunya tidak di kunci?

Hinata menuju ke lantai dua, ntahlah, mungkin setidaknya dapat menemukan petunjuk kemana perginya Sasuke.

"Uhuk uhuk.."

Hinata mendnegar suara aneh dari kamar Sasuke. Apa mungkin maling? Atau, hantu kah?

Dengan sedikit waspasda dan takut-takut Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan-

"Kami-sama!"

"Uhuk, uhuk, Hinata?"

Hinata wajar terkejut kan kalau melihat Sasuke sekarang sedang bergumul dengan selimut di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan, dan suara yang serak. Segera Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke.

Kekhawatirannya bukan tanpa sebab, kondisi Sasuke memang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Sasuke, dan benar dugaannya, pria yang wajahnya pucat ini memang demam.

"Sasuke-kun sakit tapi kenapa gak bilang apa-apa?!"

Airmata Hinata mulai menggenang, tapi bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menarik Hinata ke pelukannya.

"Maaf. Maaf untuk semuanya. Tolong jangan menghindar dariku lagi. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jadi kumohon, maafkan aku."

Pelukannya mengerat dan menyebarkan rasa hangat di tubuh Hinata.

"Aku tau aku salah. Aku menakutimu. Aku seharusnya, uhuk, maaf."

Airmata Hinata akhirnya menyeruak menganak sungai di pipinya. Dia telah berbuat sangat kejam pada Sasuke hanya karena keegoisannya.

"Kita tetap teman, kan? Aku rasa tidak apa-apa kalau kita hanya teman kalau itu membuatmu lebih nyaman, aku tidak akan keberatan. Hanya, katakana apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk memperbaikinya."

Hinata melepas pelukan Sasuke. Mata redup Sasuke tampak bertanya-tanya sekaligus menyiratkan ketakutan Hinata tak memaafkannya.

"Aku.. menakutimu lagi?"

Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata melepas pelukannya dan melihat linangan airmata di pipinya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Y-ya, Sa-sasuke-kun menakutiku karena bisa sampai seperti ini. Jangan membuatku sedih seperti ini Sasuke-kun. Membuatku ketakutan setengah mati seperti ini, jangan lakukan. Jangan terlalu memikirkan aku, pikirkan dirimu lebih dulu. Dan berjanjilah untuk jangan menghilang lagi. Jangan merasa sakit tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Sasuke-kun punya aku, maka ceritalah ke aku. Aku juga sudah memaafkan Sasuke-kun, jadi jangan terlalu merasa bersalah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, meski dengan airmata yang tergenang, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke tersenyum lega. Dan Hinata yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

-o0o-

"Tetaplah di kamar, Sasuke-kun!"

Perintah Hinata tampaknya tak di gubris Sasuke karena kini dia sudah duduk di meja makan mengamati punggung Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu,"

Sasuke tak bohong saat mengatakannya. Dia merindukan Hinata. Bahu Hinata tampak naik turun, tanda dia menarik dan membuang nafasnya, sebuah maksud kalau dia sedang bersabar dan tak mau berdebat.

"Baiklah," ucapnya juga. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia teringat, "Sasuke-kun udah minum obat?"

"Hn."

Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata. Memang hanya sampai sebatas itulah yang ia bisa.

"Kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memutar badannya dan meletakkan masakannya ke meja makan.

"Tidak. Jadwalku kosong seharian ini," ujar Hinata lalu memberikan semangkuk bubur ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tak protes apa-apa saat Hinata menyuruhnya memakan bubur yang disuguhkan kepadanya meski ia bisa makan lebih dari bubur dan merasa yakin giginya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi tidak, ada hal menarik yang mesti utarakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar akan menemuiku. Aku pikir kau sibuk dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Ittadakimasu!"

Hinata miris mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Niat awalnya bukan untuk menemui Sasuke dan itu cukup membuatnya semakin merasa jahat, padahal dia punya waktu luang. Lamunan Hinata seketika butar saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam sakunay bergetar. Ia merogohnya, pesan lagi. Kali ini dari agensinya.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku-"

"Pergilan. Aku tidak akan menahanmu."

Hinata membeku.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata menatap Sasuke untuk beberapa detik tanpa Sasuke menatapnya balik. Ia tampak fokus dengan makanannya, wajahnya tak mengekspresikan apa-apa, dan membuat Hinata tak tahu kalau Sasuke setengah mati menahan mulutnya untuk melarang Hinata pergi. Dia masih ingin gadis itu disini, dia masih ingin melihatnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhak melakukan itu. Bagaimana pun ada hal yang harus di utamakan Hinata lebih dulu disbanding dirinya. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke akan menerimanya. Dia harus membiasakan dirinya. Karena suatu saat nanti, siap atau tidak, Hinata akan meninggalkanya. Hinata-nya takkan jadi Hinata-nya lagi. Mungkin dia akan bersama seorang pria yang lebih baik lagi daripada Sasuke, mungkin pria berambut merah itu yang dilihatnya bersama Hinata di perempatan jalan waktu itu, siapa yang tahu? Siap atau tidak, mereka akan menjalani kehidupan berbeda nantinya, mereka takkan selalu bersama. Rasanya menyakitkan, tapi Sasuke sudah terbiasa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sasuke-kun marah?"

Barulah Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap gadis itu sendu, tapi yang di tatap takkan pernah tau arti dari pandangan matanya. Dia takkan pernah tahu. Memasang senyum tipisnya-yang dapat dipastikan hanya palsu-lalu menggeleng.

"Cepatlah-" _jangan pergi_. "Pasti itu sesuatu yang penting," _aku membutuhkanmu disini._

-o0o-

.

.

.

RnR please

thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Need A Space

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

-o0o-

Chapter 7

Need a Space

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun berikan!"

Ujar Hinata seraya melompat-lompat demi mengambil selembar kertas di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Padahal dia sudah tinggi di tambah _heels_ lagi, Hinata masih belum sampai menggapai kertas di tangan Sasuke, pria itu masih lebih tinggi dibanding Hinata.

"Fotomu disini bagus. Masih berambut pendek."

Pipi Hinata memerah antara malu dan kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Berikan!"

Namun sebelum tangannya berhasil mencapai selembar kertas itu, Sasuke dengan sigap memutar badan Hinata sehingga punggungnya membentur dada Sasuke sementara kedua tangan Hinata yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam ia kunci dengan tangan kirinya. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah posisi Sasuke yang seperti sedang memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata kesal, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengerjainya. Tangannya ia coba gerakkan dan hasilnya tak ada. Pipinya menggembung dan mulutnya mengerucut. Dia tidak boleh menyerah, kalau tidak Sasuke akan terus mengejeknya.

"Nilai Matematika mu rendah sekali. Nilai ku 10 poin lebih tinggi dari punyamu."

Jedak!

"Ouch!"

Hinata mengantukkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke membuat pria itu terkejut dan lengah sehingga Hinata berhasil keluar dari kungkungan Sasuke dan mengambil kertas berharganya, ijazah.

"Macam-macam dengan Hyuuga," ujarnya bangga sambil tersenyum sinis ke Sasuke.

Hinata tidak selemah kelihatannya, semua berkat ajaran Neji dan Hiashi yang bolak-balik mengajarkan seni bela diri demi mempertahankan diri dari tindak kejahatan yang sering terjadi pada kaumnya, perempuan.

"Aku hanya terkejut," elak Sasuke. "Mana guru yang mau kau temui tadi?"

Hinata kembali fokus, matanya melirik jam tangannya.

"Ayo cepat ikuti aku ke kantor, mungkin dia sedang menunggu disana."

Dan tanpa aba-aba Hinata menggandeng lengan Sasuke memaksanya mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesa gadis didepannya. Sasuke tak protes saat tahu dirinya di tarik paksa, dia tetap santai sambil mengamati gadis itu dari belakang. Kenapa gadis ini harus menjadi model? Yang artinya semua mata bisa dengan bebas menikmati keindahannya, dan hal itu merupakan salah satu yang Sasuke paling benci. Seharusnya cukup dia saja yang melihatnya, seharusnya hanya dia.

"_Nani_? Kenapa kantornya di tutup?"

Hinata melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke dan mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk kantor guru yang sudah sepi itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang. Kan sudah sore."

Hinata memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Tapi Orochimaru-_sensei_ mengatakan di telepon kalau kami akan berjumpa disini, di sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia lupa janjinya, kan?"

Sasuke membuang nafasnya. Gadis ini kadang bisa berubah menjadi keras kepala sampai Sasuke harus selalu mengalah kalau sudah begini.

"Coba hubungi lagi."

Dan gadis itu menurut lalu mulai menghubungi nomor Orochimaru. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan matanya menatap sekolahnya dulu tepatnya saat ia di tingkat SMA. Tidak banyak yang berubah, bangunannya masih terlihat megah dan kaku di saat bersamaan namun ruangan kelas tempat ia dan Hinata tentunya berbeda karena setiap harinya di isi dengan kenakalan-kenakalan Sasuke yang suka sekali mengganggu Hinata. Ia tersenyum miring membayangkannya. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih sangat menikmati mengganggu Hinata.

"Nomornya tidak aktif."

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku ingin memastikan bahwa di ijazah ku tidak ada yang salah. Temanku yang lain mengatakan kalau ada ketidakcocokan dalam data mereka. Dan aku takut itu terjadi padaku. Ya, walaupun aku sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, tapi tak apa kan untuk memastikannya?"

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Hinata karena matanya tertuju ke sesuatu yang tertera di papan pengumuman, tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Hinata mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menurut dan setibanya di tempat Sasuke berdiri, mata Hinata seketika membelalak saat membaca apa yang ada di papan pengumuman itu. Ucapan berbelasungkawa atas meninggalnya guru sekaligus staf administrasi sekolah mereka, Orochimaru, dan itu tepat 3 hari yang lalu. Orang yang 3 jam yang lalu mengangkat telepon dan Hinata tunggu dari tadi. Semua itu menimbulkan satu kalimat yang pasti terucap bila mengalaminya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Aku baru saja menelepon Orochimaru-_sensei_ dan dia mengangkatnya. Suaranya memang kurang jelas, tapi…"

Sasuke segera menolehkan pandangannnya ke Hinata, menatapnya dengan _onyx_nya yang gelap, dan sebuah seringai tersembunyi rapi di wajah datarnya.

"Itu pasti hantu."

Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Seakan syok karena otaknya seperti baru saja membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin papan pengumuman itu berbohong kan? Ucapan belasungkawa itu juga terlalu besar dan jelas untuk suatu perangai yang di buat siswa-siswa usil. Lalu, apa Hinata yang salah dengar? Suara di telepon itu mengatakan ia bersedia untuk bertemu Hinata di sekolah ini dengan jam yang ditentukan oleh Hinata. Apa mungkin dia salah nomor? Namun, suara di telepon itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata saat bertanya dengan sopannya apakah orang yang sedang ia hubungi tersebut adalah Orochimaru atau bukan.

Hinata tahu ia pasti tampak sangat konyol sekarang. Ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekpresi seperti Sasuke. Wajah ketakutan dan paniknya sekarang pasti menjadi suatu hiburan sendiri bagi Sasuke, terbukti dengan seringainya yang mengembang.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau baru saja di kerjai oleh hantu."

Angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajah Hinata seakan mengiyakan pernyataan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah sangat mengenal Hinata dan dia hafal benar dengan semua kelemahan Hinata. Jadi percuma saja kalau sekarang ia mengatakan dengan wajah tenang yang dibuat-buat bahwa dia tak percaya dengan hal yang begituan-tidak takut dengan hantu. Yang ada tawa Sasuke akan meledak.

Dan cuaca yang semakin gelap karena tenggelamnya sang surya seakan menambah suasana mencekam yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dari bangunan sunyi ini.

Dengan susah payah Hinata membuka mulutnya,

"A-ayo kembali."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau harus memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan ijazahmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, bagian yang paling Hinata tidak sukai dari Sasuke. Sementara Hinata mulai keringat dingin karena lagi-lagi pikirannya tak bisa teralih dengan percakapan yang baru saja dia alami bersama guru yang sebenarnya paling di hindari semua murid, dan itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Lagi-lagi ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada otaknya, apa ia salah nomor? Itu suara siapa? Di tambah lagi Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya seakan berusaha menghalangi jalannya dan mencoba kembali mengusilinya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Aku pergi duluan."

Di tinggalkannya begitu saja Sasuke yang masih terlihat sangat kesenangan menikmati wajah ketakutan Hinata. Benar-benar pemilik rambut _raven_ itu, dari dulu selalu begitu.

Sasuke tahu Hinata bisa marah sungguhan kalau di biarkan, lantas ia langsung mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya, menggenggam jemari tangannya yang menjadi dingin, biasanya hal ini akan ampuh dalam menghadapi Hinata yang dalam mode galak menuju ke marah dan ngambek.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru,"

Kekhawatiran Sasuke benar, airmata gadisnya sudah menggenang. Dengan perlahan ia menarik nafasnya, kini dia harus menenangkan gadis yang sudah terlihat ketakutan ini.

"Hey dengar," satu tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menangkupkan wajah Hinata, memfokuskan pandangan gadis itu agar tertuju padanya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi masih setia menggenggam tangan dingin gadis itu, membagi kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

"Jangan takut. Mungkin seseorang memang mengangkat teleponnya Orochimaru, bukan Orochimaru sendiri yang melakukannya. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia tidak akan berani menghantuimu karena dia tahu ada aku di sisimu."

Hinata menatap mata _onyx_ itu tanpa berkedip, namun kedua alismatanya bertaut. Penghiburan macam apa ini? Kenapa malah seakan membenarkan bahwa Orochimaru bergentayangan?

"Lalu seseorang itu, tak tahu harus berbicara apa menanggapi ucapanmu, sehingga ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauanmu daripada memikirkan alasan untuk menolak, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Bagaimana? Lebih masuk akal kan?"

Hinata berkedip. Ya, sepertinya hal itu lebih masuk akal daripada Orochimaru bangkit dari kuburnya hanya untuk menjawab telepon muridnya. Hal itu benar-benar konyol. Namun, Hinata bergidik membayangkannya.

"Seseorang itu, kira-kira siapa dia?"

Iris gelap itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan matanya dari iris bulan didepannya. Dan Hinata tak tahu kenapa, ia merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat. Mungkin karena tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan, atau mungkin, yah memang karena tatapan matanya yang intens begitu menyihir.

"Mungkin pencopet. Menurutku, itu yang paling masuk akal. Dia mencopet ponsel Orochimaru sebelum beliau meninggal dan kebetulan saja saat itu juga kau menelepon nomornya. Sang pencopet tak sempat berpikir untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak, dan alhasil kejadiannya seperti yang tadi."

Hinata lagi-lagi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian mengangguk kaku. Tangan Sasuke tak lagi di pipinya dan Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa tangan itu membawa dampak besar baginya, begitu hangat dan nyaman sampai menghalaunya dari udara dingin yang kembali berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sepertinya ia harus mengingatkan Sasuke untuk tak menangkup wajahnya seperti tadi, karena Hinata tak yakin apakah pipinya akan kembali menghangat atau tidak jika ia melakukannya lagi.

"Kemana kita setelah ini?"

Mengumpulkan kembali fokusnya yang sedetik lalu menghilang gara-gara tangan hangat dan sentuhan ringan Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia lupa ia sangat ketakutan tadi, Hinata menjawab,

"Ke restoran. Aku lapar."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke mengangguk dan sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah _emotionless_-nya. Lihatlah, dia berhasil menenangkan Hinata, seharusnya ia mendapatkan penghargaan, namun hal itu tak terlalu penting. Ia memang akan selalu menenangkan Hinata saat gadis itu mulai panik, kebingungan, atau mengalami emosi-emosi lain yang tak stabil. Itu memang selalu menjadi tugas Sasuke, yang Hinata sadari atau tidak sadari, Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya kembali tenang.

Sasuke berjalan ringan dengan Hinata yang ikut berjalan disampingnya. Genggaman tangan itu tak lepas dari mereka berdua. Hinata tak keberatan dan tak menolak, baginya di genggam Sasuke dan berjalan di lorong sekolah ini mengingatkannya kembali akan masa-masa SMA nya dimana Sasuke selalu menggandeng tangannya setelah menjemputnya di kelas dan mengajaknya pulang sama. Kejadian itu meskipun seringkali berulang tapi tak mengurangi pandangan mata iri dan teriakan histeris dari para penggemar Sasuke, kalau sudah begitu Hinata merasa tak enak hati dan mencoba menarik tangannya, namun ia tak pernah berhasil karena Sasuke akan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Tak jarang Hinata merasa kurang nyaman bila di hadiahi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama dari setiap orang mengenai dia berkencan dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Dan berulang kali juga ia harus menjawab dengan gelengan kepala yang kencang dan pipi nyaris memerah karena malu, mengatakan dengan suaranya yang berubah menjadi gagap kalau dia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman. Berulang kali juga Hinata tak memperhatikan perubahan tatapan mata Sasuke setiap dia berkata begitu. Gadis itu tak pernah sadar, malah kadang ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk membantunya menjelaskan tentang hubungan apa yang mereka miliki dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggumam dan mengangguk setengah hati mengiyakan pernyataan sepihak Hinata. Ntahlah… kejadian itu selalu berakhir seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Menangis dan ketakutan memang menguras tenagamu."

Hinata tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, dahinya mengernyit namun ia tampak tak berniat protes balik dan menyanggah pernyataan Sasuke. Ia memang sudah kelaparan sejak sebelum kejadian horor barusan, dan punya rencana untuk makan setelah berjumpa dengan Orochimaru. Jadi dia kelaparan bukan karena menangis dan ketakutan. Sasuke pasti sedang mengejeknya sekarang.

-o0o-

Sasuke menopang wajahnya dengan menempelkan dagunya di kedua tangannya yang bertautan, matanya mengamati wajah didepannya yang tampak sangat menikmati _steak_-nya sebagai hidangan makan malamnya. Bukannya dia model? Lalu kenapa setiap Sasuke makan malam dengannya, ia tak pernah melihat menu dietnya? Ia selalu memakan apa yang ingin dimakannya, namun dia tak kelihatan kerepotan dengan berat badannya. Sasuke berdecak kagum dalam hatinya, benar-benar luar biasa.

Tahu di amati, Hinata menatap balik Sasuke dan melirik makanannya yang baru di makan separuh.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Gadis ini pasti benar-benar mempunyai sistem pencernaan yang baik. Ia kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Ntah kenapa kali ini ia tak marah saat di tanya kenapa, mungkin karena masih terkagum-kagum dengan sosok didepannya.

Namun seakan baru teringat sesuatu, ia kembali menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Hinata meliriknya sebentar sebelum kemudian fokus kembali pada makanannya.

"Ya, katakan saja."

"Aku pikir aku-" helaan nafas terdengar dari Sasuke. "Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Tak menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tak protes saat tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengelap sisa saus di bibirnya menggunakan tisu. Semua ini sudah biasa, mereka sering begini.

"Biar aku tebak. Mengurus perusahaan lagi?"

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di otak Hinata begitu mendengar Sasuke akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Memangnya akan kemana dia? Dia tak berencana pergi ke bulan, kan?

Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah, karena Sasuke menggeleng dan mulutnya memberikan pernyataan lain.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan perusahaan ke Itachi. Terlalu capek mengurusnya untuk sekarang."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ya, memang mengurus perusahaan itu sangat melelahkan apalagi Sasuke masih berada di usia yang seharusnya ia manfaatkan selagi masih muda dengan banyak waktu menyenangkan, bukan terjebak dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih tua dan dewasa dari umurnya sekarang. Itu sebabnya Hinata sejak dulu sekali sudah menolak menjadi pewaris perusahaan, biarlah Neji atau Hanabi yang melanjutkan, Hinata lebih memilih menentukan jalannya sendiri, disamping ia memang tidak tertarik pada bidang itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa memutuskan untuk pergi jika bukan karena urusan perusahaan?"

Mata _onyx_ itu tak menatap iris bulan Hinata, ia terkesan menghindar.

"Aku rasa aku perlu bersantai. Pergi sebentar dari rutinitas membosankanku, pergi berlibur."

"Ah, berlibur? Itu bagus, aku setuju. Anko-san juga sering memberiku waktu kosong untuk di pakai beristirahat atau liburan, seperti sekarang ini. Dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan meluangkan waktumu sebentar untuk _refreshing_, membuat kita tak jadi terlalu jenuh dengan aktivitas kita. Aku rasa hal itu juga bagus untukmu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi sehingga ia tak sabar untuk bertanya,

"Lalu kapan Sasuke-kun berencana untuk pergi? Pasti sekarang sedang persiapan, ya?"

Mata _onyx_ kelam itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata dengan lagi-lagi sebuah pandangan yang masih belum bisa di mengerti oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Besok. Aku akan pergi besok."

Mata bulan itu membulat dan alismatanya terangkat. Baru saja ia ingin menyampaikan candaan dengan bilang Sasuke akan pergi besok, ternyata candaannya justru menjadi kenyataan. Mata Hinata menyelidik Sasuke, seakan mencoba menelaah adakah kebohongan dari pernyataannya, namun Sasuke sedang dalam tampang seriusnya, dia tidak sedang mengerjai Hinata. Seandainya ia menyembunyikan seringainya, Hinata akan mengetahuinya karena tatapan matanya tak pernah seserius ini jika sedang bercanda.

"Ce-cepat sekali. Aku pikir Sasuke-kun-"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja kehilangan _mood_ bahagianya sehabis makan. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pun ia merasa sangat kesal dengan Sasuke, ingin memarahinya.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang aku harus mengabarimu jika ingin pergi."

"Astaga Sasuke-kun! Saat ku bilang untuk memberitahuku kemana pun Sasuke-kun berencana untuk pergi jauh bukan artinya sehari sebelum Sasuke-kun pergi juga, itu sama saja artinya dengan tak memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya. Maksudku, itu semua tujuannya agar aku bisa memberi keputusan untuk…"

Giliran Sasuke yang menaikkan alismatanya seakan bertanya kelanjutan kalimat Hinata. Dengan lirih Hinata melanjutkan omongannya,

"Membiarkanmu pergi atau tidak."

Hinata menghindari pandangan mata Sasuke, takut seseorang yang diklaimnya hanya sebagai teman itu tahu kalau dia tengah di landa gelisah sekarang.

"Apa akan lama?"

Gelisah membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Sasuke disisinya. Ia terbiasa, bahkan selalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke, mau dia datang baik-baik, atau datang tak di undang, mau dia sedang dalam tingkat keusilannya, atau dalam _mood_ seriusnya, Hinata selalu terbiasa dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia seakan kebingungan memikirkan jika harinya berlalu tanpa Sasuke. Apa rasanya akan sama? Apa dia sanggup menghadapinya, atau mungkin tidak akan ada yang berubah, seperti saat Sasuke belum datang, ia juga mampu melewati hari-harinya. Seharusnya tak masalah kan?

"Ya, mungkin saja. Aku menyiapkan rumah disana."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menutupi kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat."

Dan dia sudah bangkit dari duduknya, tak menyentuh hidangan penutupnya yang baru datang, menghampiri Sasuke menunggu pria itu berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

Tangannya ia ulurkan ke Sasuke, tak lupa dengan senyuman hangatnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku akan mencari kenang-kenangan untukmu. Jadi Sasuke-kun akan selalu ingat aku nantinya disana."

-o0o-

Mereka menelusuri toko-toko aksesoris di pinggir kota, namun sepertinya tak ada yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Hinata, ia merasa semua barang-barang itu tak terkesan eksklusif untuk seseorang sepenting Sasuke. Sedari tadi tangannya tak lepas menggandeng Sasuke, takut apabila tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang begitu saja. Ntahlah, Hinata berubah jadi agak sensitif malam ini, mungkin setelah mendengar rencana kepergian Sasuke.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti berjalan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini saja? Aku membuatnya sendiri, dan benda ini sudah menemaniku di banyak tempat," tanyanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan _smartphone_-nya sehingga gantungan kunci yang berada di atasnya ikut bergoyang. Ya, gantungan kunci yang ada pada _smartphone_-nya merupakan _handmade_ alias buatan sendiri. Benda ini tentunya lebih spesial dibandingkan benda pemberian yang lain yang hanya dibeli di toko.

Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang melepas gantungan kunci berbentuk bulu-bulu lembut berwarna ungu itu dari _smartphone_-nya. Warna ungu ya? Sewarna dengan rambut Hinata. Ternyata benar benda ini bisa mengingatkannya dengan Hinata.

"Ini, ambillah. Jaga baik-baik ya, Sasuke-kun. Saat melihatnya, aku harap dapat mengingatkanmu padaku."

Senyumnya kembali mengembang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu. Sebelumnya, pejamkan matamu."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Hinata menurut dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke pun perlahan mendekat, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, lalu dengan perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya ke leher Hinata, memasangkannya sebuah kalung. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, kalung itu pun terpasang indah di leher Hinata, namun Sasuke tak langsung menjauh dan menyuruh Hinata membuka matanya, dia masih ingin berlama-lama di posisi ini. Kepalanya masih ia tundukkan di daerah sekitar leher dan pundak Hinata yang memang tidak tertutup karena ia mengenakan _dress_ terbuka.

Sasuke menghirup aroma Hinata, seakan inilah saat-saat terakhir ia akan bisa mencium wangi khas Hinata. Matanya ia pejamkan, ia biarkan indera penciumnya menikmati dan mengingat aroma yang takkan di rasakannya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak mau berpisah meski hanya sebentar saja, meski hanya dalam jarak yang dekat saja dengan Hinata apalagi yang jarak jauh. Ia menyukai gadis ini, bukankah sudah jelas? Mati-matian Sasuke mengenyahkan perasaannya yang masih ingin tinggal, mati-matian Sasuke menahan semua hasratnya untuk tak langsung memeluk Hinata dan mencium gadis ini. Sasuke begitu takut kehilangannya, sampai ia harus melakukan cara ini untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ada kemungkinan yang lebih menyedihkan yang harus terjadi, seperti yang pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, bahwa Hinata-nya akan bersama pria lain, akan menggandeng tangan pria lain, akan tersenyum untuk pria lain, akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk pria lain. Semua pemikiran itu yang menyebabkan ia seperti pengecut yang langsung mengambil langkah mencoba menjauh dari Hinata dengan alasan pergi berlibur. Dia takut terlalu kecanduan terhadap gadis ini, sampai alhasil dia mengekangnya dan menyebabkan Hinata malah kehilangan kebahagiannya. Sasuke takkan sanggup hidup bila kehilangan senyuman Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Suara lirih Hinata membawa Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya, membuatnya membuka matanya dan mengambil jarak dari Hinata, menyudahi aksi diam-diam menghirup aroma Hinata.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang."

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka dan tangan kecilnya tampak menyentuh kalung yang terjuntai indah di lehernya. Tangannya menelusur setiap sisi liontin kalung itu dengan matanya yang berbinar, terasa ringan dan terasa hangat berada dalam genggamannya dengan bentuk liontin yang bersimbol layaknya simbol infinitive, yang dimata Hinata terlihat seperti huruf S, mewakili untuk nama Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terasa hangat saat di genggam, seperti tangan Sasuke-kun." Bahkan pipinya sudah memerah.

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja otaknya menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, membuatnya memiliki sebuah permintaan. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia inginkan.

"Hinata."

Seharusnya ia tak memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

Seharusnya gadis itu tak menyahut.

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

Seharusnya Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja, selama aku masih bisa mengabulkannya."

Seharusnya Hinata tak mengiyakannya.

"Tapi permintaanku ini akan melanggar janjiku padamu."

Seharusnya ia pergi saja dari sini, segera.

Kening Hinata berkerut. Melanggar janji bagaimana? Memang mereka punya janji apa? Hinata tidak ingat pernah membuat Sasuke berjanji, belum sempat ia menanyakannya, Sasuke sudah melanjutkan,

"Menciummu. Aku ingin menciummu," dan wajah itu mendekat, nafas hangatnya membentur wajah Hinata. "Bolehkah?"

Iris bulan itu membulat. Tubuhnya seketika menegang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia ingat sekarang, ia pernah mendengar bahwa Sasuke berjanji tidak akan menciumnya lagi, yang menurut Hinata ia tak pernah menyuruh Sasuke untuk berjanji demikian. Sejak kecil mereka sudah sering mengalami yang namanya _ciuman tidak di sengaja_ dan mungkin karena hal itulah menyebabkan ia jadi merasa _biasa saja_ dengan ciuman Sasuke, karena ia merasa mereka sering tak sengaja melakukannya, meski bukan di bibir, dan di mata Hinata sosok Sasuke hanyalah sebagai _teman_, sehingga Hinata _tak bisa marah_ hanya karena hal itu. Dan yang terpenting, ciuman Sasuke bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, karena ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan Neji meskipun lagi-lagi hal itu karena unsur ketidaksengajaan gara-gara ia tenggelam dan Neji memberikannya nafas buatan, dan itu berlalu sudah lama, saat dia masih di tingkat SMP. Jadi dia tak merasa kecewa, ciuman pertamanya sudah di ambil yang berhak menurutnya saat itu, namun saat menginjak usianya yang sekarang Hinata tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya sangatlah konyol pada waktu itu.

"A-apa benar itu permintaan Sasuke-kun?"

Hanya sebuah ciuman? Sementara ia bisa saja meminta banyak hal pada Hinata, seperti mungkin hadiah jam tangan mahal atau sebagainya, atau yang lain lah yang tak membuat Hinata terheran-heran seperti ini. Dan Hinata tahu Sasuke tak sedang bercanda, mana mungkin ia meminta jam tangan mahal pada Hinata, yang ada dia akan memberikan barang-barang mahal kepada Hinata, sorot matanya tak sedikitpun menunjukkan sedang membuat keusilan lainnya untuk mengerjai Hinata, seringai pun tak muncul di bibirnya. Sehingga Hinata meyakinkan dirinya, takkan ada salahnya mengabulkan permintaan aneh Sasuke kali ini, lagipula ia akan pergi besok.

Hinata tak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, pipinya sudah tentu memerah, dan matanya ia pejamkan. Ntah kenapa jantungnya ikut berdebar-debar. Hinata dapat merasakan hidung Sasuke yang bersenggolan dengan pipinya sebelum kemudian bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing namun pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bibir Sasuke.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba menahan nafasnya, dan semakin tak berani membuka matanya. Rasanya darahnya naik semua ke pipinya sampai kalau Sasuke melihatnya sekarang ia akan melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah berubah warna menjadi buah favoritnya, tomat. Bibir hangat Sasuke menekan lembut bibirnya, dan Hinata lagi-lagi menahan nafasnya merasakan semua sensasi yang diberikan ciuman Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, dan perutnya seakan dihinggapi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan sesuka hatinya. Semuanya terasa lebih jelas sekarang. Ciuman Sasuke begitu memabukkan.

Hinata bahkan tak sadar saat kedua tangannya sudah bertengger di leher Sasuke saat pria itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menciumnya lebih dalam, lembut, dan hati-hati, membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar di tambah dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya yang meski tak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya memegangnya untuk menopang tubuh Hinata, gadis itu justru seakan merasakan panas tangannya membakar kulitnya meskipun tertutup oleh _dress_-nya. Belum lagi pipinya yang sudah memanas dibuat tambah terbakar dengan tangan kanan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya, mengelus-elus pipinya seperti saat ia ketakutan tadi, Hinata tak tahu kenapa ia merasakan semua ini.

Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan Sasuke sementara ia bukan gadis murahan yang bisa sembarangan di sentuh. Ntah bagaimana, Sasuke selalu berhasil menimbulkan percikan-percikan itu setiap kali mereka bersentuhan, baik itu mulai dari hal kecil seperti tak sengaja bersenggolan tangan atau bahkan sentuhan yang memang sengaja mereka ciptakan. Dia tak tahu pasti perasaannya, namun dia tahu ia menyukai sentuhan Sasuke. Dia menyukai kehangatan yang di tawarkan oleh Sasuke, kenyamanan, dan rasa aman yang di salurkannya.

Bahkan wangi tubuhnya, Hinata sadar dia sangat menyukai aroma yang tercipta dari tubuhnya, begitu maskulin dan khas. Semua yang ada di Sasuke, Hinata harus mengakuinya bahwa ia takut untuk melepasnya sekarang. Ia takut dengan ciuman selamat tinggal ini. Lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sanggupkah ia tanpa Sasuke setelah sebelumnya sosok itu selalu ambil bagian dalam hidupnya? Sanggupkah Hinata merelakan kepergiannya? Hanya sebuah liburan yang di akui Sasuke, tapi ntah kenapa membuat Hinata justru lebih gelisah. Tapi bagaimana jika selama ia berlibur nanti ia menemukan sosok lain selain Hinata, menggantikan posisi Hinata di Sasuke? Bagaimana jika-sialan-kenapa Hinata jadi memikirkan semua ini?

-o0o-

.

.

.

Mau minta maaf sebelumnya buat para readers karena telat update

dan saya gak mau bikin alasan ini-itu

intinya mungkin karena buat cerita itu gak gampang

harus mikirin ini mikirin itu, biar feel-nya dapet

malah kemarin saya mau discontinued ini fic,

tapi gak jadi, tanggung.. berapa chap lagi bakal saya tamatin deh :)

RnR please!


	8. Chapter 8 : Enlightenment

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), a little bit OOC (maybe)

-o0o-

Chapter 8

Enlightenment

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata-chan, pemotretanmu masih belum siap!"

Anko berteriak tak menentu ke model kesayangannya yang tampak kerepotan mengangkat ujung gaun yang menyapu lantai dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku harus ke bandara sekarang juga Anko-san. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali?! Aku bisa terlambat!"

"Tapi pemotretanmu belum siap! Hinata-chan!"

Gadis itu sudah berlari lebih dulu keluar gedung dan langsung menyetop taksi tanpa bisa Anko hentikan. Anko memijit pelipisnya, lalu tanpa mempedulikan panggilan beberapa staf ia pun ikut keluar gedung dengan mengemudikan mobilnya bermaksud menyusul Hinata. Awas saja dia kalau sampai membuat masalah. Hidupnya benar-benar penuh kekacauan sekarang.

-o0o-

"Kenapa Hinata-_mu_ masih belum datang? Apa ia tak sanggup mengantar kepergianmu atau terlalu sibuk?"

"Diamlah Aniki. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ menanggapimu," ujar Sasuke kepada saudaranya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, Uchiha Itachi, yang baginya kadang bisa berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengungkapkannya sebelum pergi, nyatanya kau tidak berani ya?"

Benar-benar. Itachi ini senang banget mengganggu Sasuke yang kalem.

"Kalau dia bersama pria lain saat kau pergi bagaimana?"

"Maka kau yang akan ku bunuh, karena kau yang ku tugaskan untuk mengawasinya."

Itachi tertawa lebar. Adiknya ini benar-benar lucu kalau dalam mode galak.

"Apa tidak cukup kau menitipkan perusahaan padaku, Hinata juga kau titipkan? Bagaimana kalau nantinya dia malah jatuh hati padaku?"

Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke Itachi.

"Aku sungguhan akan membunuhmu, Aniki, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi."

Itachi memasang wajah ketakutan, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertawa.

"Tenanglah. Akan ku pastikan kepergianmu akan memberi pencerahan pada hubungan kalian."

Ntah Sasuke harus mengaminkan dengan pernyataan Itachi yang absurd atau tidak, yang jelas pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawatnya membuatnya tak menanggapi balik ucapan Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja kakak beda umur 3 tahun darinya ini berubah serius, tangannya menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah sampai."

Dan Itachi menyudahi pelukannya sambil tetap menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendorong kopernya dan berjalan menuju tempat pemeriksaan barang-barang dan tiket, sedikitpun ia tak menoleh ke belakang.

Itachi tahu Sasuke sedang menahan dirinya untuk tak berhenti melangkah bila ia menoleh ke belakang, dan ia pun tampaknya tak siap menghadapi kalau pada saat terakhir mereka, Hinata tak kunjung datang. Mungkin memang seperti inilah jadinya.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai ia di pintu pesawat, tanpa ragu ia melangkah masuk dan mencari tempat duduknya. Hinata tidak datang. Ntah karena ia sibuk atau memang tak berniat datang, tapi Sasuke tahu takkan ada yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk pergi dari sini.

-o0o-

"-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke seseorang yang baru saja menyerukan nama seorang lagi yang baru saja pergi.

"Hinata?"

Alismata Itachi terangkat melihat hal tak biasa yang dilihatnya didepan matanya. Bukan karena dia tak mengenal Hinata-semua orang rata-rata mengenal gadis ini selain karena ia seorang model dan keturunan Hyuuga-melainkan karena ia terkejut melihat kondisi gadis teman adiknya ini yang seakan baru saja kabur dari pesta pernikahannya sendiri, berlari ke bandara untuk menyusul sang kekasih hati yang sebenarnya ia cintai yang malangnya sudah pergi lebih dulu. Drama apa itu yang hinggap di otak Itachi?

"Itachi-niisan!"

Dengan segera ia berlari mendekati Itachi sementara Itachi masih tak terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun mana, Itachi-nii?"

Seakan baru menyadari itulah tujuan Hinata bisa sampai disini, Itachi baru membuka suaranya.

"Baru saja pergi," dan sepertinya menyesali ucapannya karena wajah didepannya langsung terlihat redup. Terlihat jelas dimatanya bagaimana bulir airmata itu menggenang di mata bulannya yang indah.

"Hey apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata sekaligus menjawab rasa penasarannya. Untungnya gadis ini masih mau menjawab.

"Aku kabur dari pemotretan. Yah, bermaksud untuk menyampaikan sebentar saja salam perpisahan pada Sasuke, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Memang terlambat."

Dan Itachi tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya lagi.

"Sepatumu mana?!"

"Ntah ku jatuhkan dimana. Menyebalkan menggunakan _heels_ untuk berlari."

Sepertinya Sasuke harus melihat semua yang dilewatkannya ini. Itachi dapat mencernanya sekarang, begini kronologi yang berhasil di rangkainya.

Hinata kabur dari tempat pemotretannya tanpa sempat berganti baju, menggunakan alat transportasi umum-dalam hal ini Itachi menduga adalah taksi-untuk ke bandara, namun di tengah perjalanan ia terkena macet dan dia takut tidak bisa mengejar waktu untuk berjumpa dengan Sasuke sehingga ia memutuskan keluar dari taksi dan berlari. Namun seperti yang dikatakannya barusan, _'menyebalkan menggunakan _heels _untuk berlari,'_ sepatunya dengan _heels_ yang tinggi dan lancip itu pasti menyebabkannya terjatuh-jatuh sehingga alhasil dengan sisa kekesalannya gara-gara terjebak macet dan menyebabkannya harus berlari ke bandara di tambah mengenakan gaun layaknya gaun pernikahan ini, dia mencampakkan sepatunya ntah kemana dan berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Sasuke benar-benar akan syok kalau melihat ini dan dapat dipastikan ia akan memarahi Hinata gara-gara kekonyolonnya ini. Kakinya terluka dan lecet gara-gara bertabrakan dengan aspal jalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Namun di atas itu semua, Itachi harus mengacungkan jempolnya, tampilan Hinata saat ini benar-benar menunjukkan ia seorang model sejati, sedikitpun tak mengurangi pesonanya, malah ia terlihat semakin memukau. Sasuke benar-benar harus menyaksikan ini.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Hinata. Sasuke pasti-"

"Hinata-chan! Astaga apa-apaan kau ini?! Lihat gaunmu yang berantakan. Rambutmu juga! Kami-sama, mana sepatumu?!"

Dan Itachi dapat menyimpulkan dengan otak jeniusnya karunia Tuhan Yang Maha Esa bahwa orang yang baru saja berteriak histeris kepada Hinata ini adalah seorang manajer atau asistennya yang mengejar Hinata untuk menyampaikan bahwa pemotretannya belum siap dan berusaha menariknya kembali ke lokasi pemotretan, namun yang harus dilihatnya sekarang bisa saja membuatnya lebih syok selain mendapati modelnya baru saja kabur, dia pasti akan stres berat.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil sepatumu di mobil. Astaga Hinata, kau mau membuatku lagi-lagi di potong gaji atau yang terparah… di pecat?! Tidak tidak! Kenapa kau tidak bisa bertingkah normal seperti model yang lain?!"

Sepertinya manajer.

Tebakan Itachi benar, kan?

-o0o-

Temari tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata, meskipun adik iparnya itu juga sering cuek pada Temari, tapi kali ini sepertinya lebih berbeda, adik iparnya itu tampak kacau dengan tampangnya yang seperti orang kehilangan pikiran. Jadi Temari memutuskan untuk membuatkannya teh hangat dan duduk disamping Hinata di taman rumah mereka, dan sebagai responnya Hinata tak berkomentar apa-apa dan hanya melirik sekilas Temari.

"Teh hangat?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, tak bermaksud mengungkapkan kata penolakannya dan lebih memilih mengiyakan saja.

"Kenapa? Lagi stres karena masalah pekerjaan?"

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut indigo itu menggeleng. Temari tak tahu apa ia menggeleng karena memang bukan itu masalahnya atau karena memang ia yang tak ingin berbagi dengan Temari.

"Memikirkan seseorang?"

Kali ini ia tak mengangguk ataupun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, melainkan ia malah menunduk. Apakah itu artinya ia memang sedang memikirkan seseorang? Karena dari tadi sepertinya pikirannya sedang tak disini dan sorot matanya begitu redup, mengingatkan Temari akan dirinya sendiri apabila sedang merindukan adik-adiknya.

Tak tahu pasti sebabnya, hati Temari seakan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata, sehingga ia merapatkan duduknya dengan Hinata dan mengusap-usap ringan lengan Hinata-kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya jika sedang menghibur seseorang.

"Kalau ku tebak, pasti sedang memikirkan seseorang ya? Hmm.. aku sering berada di situasi yang sama sepertimu, memikirkan seseorang sampai rasanya seakan gila sendiri, tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Aku lebih memilih tak terlalu memikirkannya karena kalau semakin dipikirkan justru semakin membuat perasaan tidak karuan, dan hasilnya malah membuat kita murung. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan emosi seperti itu. Karena kau dan aku punya hak untuk tetap tersenyum."

Temari tak tahu hal itu berarti atau tidak bagi Hinata yang sedang dilanda 'galau', dia tak berharap banyak yang penting Hinata tak menghindar dari Temari dan mau mendengarkannya. Ia sudah capek dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Hinata yang selalu saja berusaha menjaga jarak, padahal setahu Temari sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini, ia tak pernah mencari masalah dengan Hinata, bahkan cenderung memperhatikannya.

Namun Temari sepertinya dapat berharap lebih, karena Hinata tak mengacuhkannya dan sepertinya benar-benar mendengarkannya, karena detik selanjutnya ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Temari dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, menyimpulkan, lalu… luluh?

Bruukk..

Temari nyaris lupa caranya bernafas dan bagaimana caranya berpikir saat tiba-tiba Hinata menghambur kepadanya, memeluknya, tanpa sebab, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata sebelumnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan Temari dari keterkejutannya dan mulai membalas pelukan Hinata, dengan sedikit canggung menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus punggungnya, sebagai salah satu bentuk rasa pedulinya.

Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau matanya memanas berada di situasi yang tak penah ia pikirkan akan terjadi ini, mendapat pelukan pertama dari Hinata yang selama ini tampak seperti menghindar darinya, dan hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Hinata.

"Temari-san, pelukanmu hangat. Seperti pelukan ibu…"

Temari tertegun, tangannya berhenti bergerak mengelus punggung Hinata. Masih dengan posisi memeluk Temari, Hinata kembali bergumam,

"Maaf Temari-san kalau selama ini aku bersikap tidak peduli padamu, aku mungkin belum siap dengan kehadiran orang baru didalam keluargaku."

Selama beberapa detik Temari tak memberi jawaban, terhanyut dengan pemikirannya sendiri sebelum kemudian ia kembali mengelus rambut Hinata yang menutupi punggungnya dan membalas perkataan Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan, sudah mulai menerimaku. Aku jadi tak merasa kesepian lagi. Baiklah, _neesan_ barumu ini akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi _neesan_ terbaik untukmu dan Hanabi, karena aku sungguh menyayangi kalian."

Gelak tawa Temari terdengar saat mengucapkan kata _neesan_, dan mendengarnya membuat Hinata pun ikut tertawa kecil. Bukankah begini lebih baik? Hinata bukan tak bisa merasakan bagaimana berusahanya Temari untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Hinata, bagaimana wanita istri Neji itu tulus dengan perasaannya, namun hati Hinata yang baru saja patah membuatnya masih belum bisa begitu mudah menerima sosok Temari. Dan baru saja, beberapa menit yang lalu, pertahanan Hinata runtuh hanya karena gara-gara Temari datang dan duduk disampingnya, membawakan teh hangat, dan mengusap-usap lengannya lembut sambil melontarkan kalimat menghibur yang benar-benar membuat hati Hinata tersentuh.

Saat itu juga ia merasa dirinya akan menjadi gadis jahat jika terus berusaha menjaga jarak dari Temari yang sebenarnya tak punya salah apa-apa, bahkan kehadirannya malah membuat Hinata kembali ke jalan yang benar walaupun hatinya tampak belum terima. Ia luluh begitu saja dengan hal-hal kecil namun sarat perhatian yang sering dilakukan Temari, dan ia tak bisa untuk tak menghambur memeluknya saat itu juga untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat membutuhkan sosok Temari yang keibuan, sosok yang tak pernah Hinata rasakan lagi sejak adik kecilnya-Hanabi-lahir.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata menyimpan segala resah hatinya terhadap kepergian Sasuke. Dia tidak mau terus berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan mulai meyakinkan hatinya, bahwa Sasuke akan kembali, cepat atau lambat, dan ia takkan melupakan Hinata, bukankah ia sudah memberikan Sasuke benda kenang-kenangan itu yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok Hinata? Dan Hinata pun, ia juga memilikinya kan? Kalung pemberian Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih dikenakannya.

-o0o-

"Kau menyebalkan kalau sedang tak jujur, Hinata-chan. Aku tak suka."

Hinata menatap lemah wanita berambut hitam agak ungu dengan kucir satu eksrentriknya yang cepak, dan sedang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Anko-san? Aku tidak berbohong. Sasuke-kun dan aku memang hanya berteman."

Anko, nama wanita manajer Hinata ini tak berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis yang sedang membuat pengakuan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam, dimana ia kabur dengan alasan mengantar kepergian seseorang di bandara. Di mata Anko sekarang, Hinata terlihat sangat kacau. Meski, ya, ia masih dapat tersenyum indah saat di pemotretan tadi, masih dapat memancarkan auranya yang memesona, namun sudah Anko katakan kan sebelumnya, ia dapat melihat ada yang berbeda dari Hinata hari ini. Tepatnya sejak kejadian kaburnya Hinata ke bandara itu, gadis ini jadi lebih pendiam dan menunduk. Sehingga Anko memutuskan untuk menanyainya mengenai hal itu di van mereka yang sedang menuju ke kantor agensi mereka.

Anko menarik nafasnya sebelum berbicara,

"Baiklah aku percaya. Sebenarnya bukan aku tak percaya denganmu, Hinata-chan, melainkan karena aku penasaran. Kau yakin ia hanya sekedar temanmu? Karena rasanya sangat aneh melihatmu sangat berusaha untuk datang ke bandara hanya untuk mengucapkan kata, selamat tinggal?"

Hinata memutus kontak matanya dengan Anko dan mulai menunduk.

"Karena ia akan pergi dalam waktu lama, Anko-san. Masih banyak yang ingin ku katakan padanya sebelum ia pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan menolak panggilan telepon dariku. Anko-san bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

Anko menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat kesedihan Hinata. Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa ia sangat ngotot ingin pergi. Yah, kalaupun Anko berada di posisinya, ia juga akan seperti Hinata.

"Gomenne, Hinata-chan."

Kepala Hinata menoleh, menatap Anko dengan pandangan hangatnya dan menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lebih baik. Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan kepergiannya? Toh, sebelumnya dia juga sering pergi begitu saja ntah kemana, bahkan jarang memberi kabar. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sudah kembali. Yang aku tahu, ia akan selalu datang di saat aku membutuhkannya. Aneh memang, tapi Sasuke-kun selalu seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa kecil membayangkan hal yang di ucapkannya. Setelah di pikir-pikir, memang seperti itu keadaannya. Setiap kali Hinata bingung untuk berbuat apa, bingung akan kemana, bingung dengan segala hal yang membuat situasi membingungkan, Sasuke layaknya pahlawan yang datang selalu tepat waktu di sisi Hinata. Wajar saja Hinata mengatakannya aneh, kan? Karena sepertinya Sasuke selalu ada di saat Hinata membutuhkannya.

Anko pun tampak bernafas lega mendapati kondisi Hinata yang mulai membaik, ia dapat tersenyum dan tertawa tulus, murni bukan karena paksaan.

"Tampaknya ia pria yang baik, ya? Aku salah mengiranya karena tampangnya yang datar dan sikapnya yang dingin. Seperti pria tampan kebanyakan, _cool_ tapi memikat."

Hinata tergelak mendengar ucapan Anko, begitu lepas sampai ia harus menutupi mulutnya dan mengatur nafasnya untuk berhenti tertawa dan membalas perkataan Anko yang sekarang menatap Hinata penuh tanya dengan kening berkerut dan alis terangkat. Hinata tertawa? Demi apa?

"Sasuke-kun tidak seperti itu. Dia itu tipe orang yang sangat menyebalkan malah. Sering sekali menggangguku dengan berbagai cara, dan 98% berhasil membuatku kesal. Bahkan hampir menangis. Kalau dingin.. mmm.. menurutku tidak. Dia sangat perhatian, meski kadang cara dia menunjukkannya sangat aneh, dan tetap saja datar-mungkin sudah dari sananya. Dan sebenarnya dia juga tidak sombong, melainkan karena dia malas untuk berbicara atau bahkan untuk menyapa sebentar. Tapi dia orang yang paling bisa menghiburku kalau sedang sedih, tidak perlu muluk-muluk, hanya dengan memeluknya dapat membuatku tenang kembali."

Gadis berambut indigo itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumnya saat membicarakan sosok Sasuke, sampai Anko mulai bisa merangkai dan menyimpulkan sesuatu melihatnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Segera Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Anko dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Maksud Anko-san?"

"Kau menyukainya." Berubah ke pernyataan.

Anko ingin sekali melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata sebagai tanda ia mengakuinya secara implisit, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kening gadis itu malah berkerut seakan sedang memikirkan benarkah-alien-itu-ada-atau-tidak-di-muka-bumi. Sehingga mulut Anko tak sabar untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksud kerutan di dahimu itu? Kau ingin menyanggah omonganku atau sedang memikirkan benarkah yang ku katakan barusan kepada dirimu sendiri?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku heran kenapa Anko-san berpikiran seperti itu."

Wanita bermarga Mitarashi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ntahlah. Itu yang disimpulkan otakku. Dan otakku tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit seperti hubungan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak biasa."

Hinata merasa terpojok sekarang dan mau tak mau sikap Anko saat ini mengingatkannya akan pertanyaan yang sering kali di tanyakan teman-temannya sejak dulu. Haruskah Hinata menceritakannya dari awal sehingga Anko dapat mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke?

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya pada Anko-san untuk memperjelas. Jadi setelahnya Anko-san dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Anko langsung mengangguk antusias. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat karena Anko sudah kelewat penasaran dan menunggu sampai Hinata bersedia bercerita tanpa ia memaksanya. Setidaknya mereka punya banyak waktu karena jalanan yang macet akan memperlambat mereka segera sampai di kantor agensi. Terserah kalau Tsunade akan mengeluh karena mereka terlambat, yang penting Anko dapat mendengar misteri yang akan segera terungkap. Oke, kalimat terakhirnya berlebihan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menarik nafas sebelum memulai suatu cerita yang tampaknya akan jadi sangat panjang.

"Kami sudah saling kenal sejak usiaku 13 tahun. Saat itu ia datang bersama orangtuanya dan kakaknya ke rumah utama Hyuuga untuk berkunjung. Ayahku dan ayahnya adalah teman baik-pada saat itu. Dan tentu saja mereka menyuruh kami untuk saling mengenal dan berteman, meski awalnya Sasuke-kun tampak tak peduli tapi lama-kelamaan kami mulai akrab. Kami berada di satu sekolah yang sama, dari SMP hingga SMA, dan ntah kebetulan atau bagaimana juga sering berada di satu kelas yang sama. Dia selalu menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang sekolah. Sebagai balasannya aku membuatkannya _bento_."

Anko mengangguk-angguk paham, "Ah teman sejak kecil?"

"Mm… Dia sangat baik padaku, mungkin karena aku satu-satunya teman perempuan jadi dia begitu menghargaiku. Tapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti yang ku katakan tadi, suka menjahiliku. Dia sering menyembunyikan ikat rambutku, mengatakan aku bukanlah seorang perempuan jadi tidak perlu mengikat rambut dan memakai pita rambut. Dia juga pernah memanggilku 'Si Muka Tomat' karena pipiku yang sering memerah karena malu, dan saat aku menjadi gagap menanggapi omongannya dia justru akan semakin senang menggangguku. Kadang dia juga sering berbicara blak-blakan dan sangat pedas, semula tentu saja aku sering tersinggung dan rasanya ingin menangis, tapi kemudian dia meminta maaf, dan lama-kelamaan aku tau dia tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaan hatiku, itu hanya karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebih. Dia selalu menjagaku saat teman laki-laki yang lain menggangguku. Dan kalau ku pikir-pikir, ia selalu memprioritaskan ku dibanding dengan yang lain. Tentu saja semua itu mengundang tanda tanya banyak orang. Mereka sering mempertanyakan tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun, sama seperti yang Anko-san tanyakan barusan."

Kalimat terakhir Hinata seakan mengakhiri sekilas kisah dirinya dengan Sasuke. Namun Anko merasa belum puas, ada beberapa hal yang perlu ditanyakannya.

"Jadi kalian berteman dekat karena sebelumnya orangtua kalian pun berteman? Lalu kenapa yang ku lihat keluarga kalian seakan bersaing?"

"Itu karena Otousan menganggap Ayah Sasuke-kun sebagai pengkhianat karena lebih memilih membantu perusahaan Uzumaki daripada temannya yang sudah dikenalnya lebih lama. Ntahlah,aku tidak terlalu mengerti masalah seperti itu, tapi ku rasa mereka hanya saling salah paham. Karena saat Ayah Sasuke-kun ingin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, Otousan tidak mau mendengar."

"Lalu ayahmu tidak mencoba memutuskan hubungan pertemananmu dengan Sasuke begitu menganggap ayahnya sebagai pengkhianat?"

"Tidak. Meski sepertinya Otousan pernah mencoba melakukannya, tapi begitu melihat aku yang sangat dekat dan bergantung pada Sasuke-kun, ia jadi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan mungkin sebenarnya dia tahu Sasuke tak ada kaitannya dengan masalah orangtuanya, sehingga dia tetap mengizinkanku berteman dengannya."

Anko lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa Sasuke punya pacar?"

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyerap pertanyaan Anko barusan, dan lagi-lagi dahinya mengernyit disertai otaknya yang juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Apa benar Sasuke punya pacar?

"Itupun kalau kencan-buta-gagalbersama Yamanaka Ino termasuk hitungan."

Baru saja Hinata ingin mengatakannya.

"Aku jarang mendengarkannya berbicara tentang seorang gadis. Mmm mungkin dia punya? Atau tidak?"

Bodohnya Hinata yang malah bertanya balik terhadap Anko hingga menyebabkan manajernya itu memberikannya senyuman penuh arti.

"Aku yakin dia pasti tidak punya pacar," tandasnya.

"Mengapa tidak? Dia tampan, kaya, jenius, bisa dibilang ciptaan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna. Mungkin saja dia punya hu-hubungan rahasia dengan gadis lain tanpa memberitahuku a-atau mungkin belum. Mungkin saja dia punya seseorang yang disukainya-"

"Apa kau tidak cemburu kalau seandainya dia memang memilikinya?"

Lagi-lagi Anko menanyakan hal yang membuat Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Anko bisa menanyakan hal itu.

"U-untuk apa? Bukannya aku harusnya senang dan mendukungnya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukainya?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Anko menanyakan itu dan selalu Hinata balas dengan kata-kata yang lembut dan penjelasan pendukung, namun sepertinya Hinata sudah bosan mendengarnya sampai tak sadar sudah meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak Anko-san, tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu tadi, kami hanya berteman. Kalaupun seandainya kami saling suka, itu paling hanya sebatas menyukai sebagai teman. Bukankah Anko-san bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang ku jelaskan tadi? Aku menganggap Sasuke-kun sebagai teman baikku, begitupun ia yang menganggapku sebagai teman baiknya. Kami berteman sejak kecil sehingga wajar kalau kami sangat dekat. Tak berarti kami saling suka. Harus bagaimana aku mengatakannya lagi?!"

"Oke baiklah, baiklah. Jangan frustasi seperti itu, dong. Aku kan hanya menanyakan tentang perasaanmu."

Anko mengelus-elus punggung tangan Hinata mencoba meredakan emosinya yang sering meledak-ledak belakangan ini mungkin karena PMS-nya atau mungkin sebab lain seperti, stres ditinggalkan?

"Habisnya hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan otak kecilku. Begini saja, kau begitu ngotot mengatakan kalian hanya teman tapi itu kan pendapatmu. Bagaimana jika Sasuke berkata lain? Mungkin saja-hey dengar dulu, ini hanya kemungkinan-dia menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman baiknya? Bahwa mungkin saja dia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dan kau lah orang yang ia tunggu selama ini. Apa kau tega menelantarkan perasaannya begitu saja dengan berpegang teguh pada pendirianmu bahwa hubungan kalian hanya sebatas teman?"

Selama beberapa detik Hinata terdiam dan membuang muka seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, menjawab pertanyaan yang bekecimpung dikepalanya yang terasa sudah mau meledak ini.

Apa mungkin Sasuke menyukainya? Kalau memang benar, lalu kenapa? Hinata menyukai orang lain, bukan? Neji, sepupunya itu, dan rasanya Hinata sudah menutup pintu hatinya untuk orang lain selain dia. Hey-tunggu dulu-sudah berapa lama Hinata tak memikirkan patah hatinya akan ditinggal menikah oleh Neji? Sepertinya ia tak pernah begitu terpuruk karena hal itu, buktinya setelah kejadian ia menangis ria di balkon gedung pernikahan tempo hari, Hinata tak pernah merasa sedih berlebihan setelah itu, yang ada malah dia seperti biasa saja, tak ada yang terjadi, dan terkesan sangat rela melepas Neji. Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Dia mencintai Neji kan sebelumnya? Dia selalu memikirkannya kan sejak 5 tahun ditinggalkan begitu saja? Lalu apa yang salah dengan jalan cerita kehidupan dan perasaannya yang justru malah terkesan tak 'berasa'?

Mulut Hinata terkunci rapat hanya untuk mengatakan pembantahan besar-besaran ke Anko bahwa ia menyukai orang lain, bukan Sasuke seperti perkiraannya selama ini. Namun dirinya, pikiran, dan perasaannya seakan tak sinergis, mereka saling bertolak belakang. Otaknya mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa hanya Neji yang selama ini dicintainya, tapi kilas balik kenangan selintas yang selalu muncul setiap kali memikirkan Sasuke membuat perasaan hatinya mengganjal sang otak untuk menyampaikan pesan itu. Lalu apa maksud dari semua ini? Bahwa sebenarnya ia, tanpa sadar, sudah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke? Bahwa sebenarnya hasratnya ingin bertemu Sasuke begitu kuat sejak menceritakan kembali semua kenangan-kenangan kecil itu? Dan yang terpenting, bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah lupa sepenuhnya akan patah hatinya-yang harusnya luar biasa karena penantiannya selama ini-tehadap Neji sejak kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kurasa sebenarnya kau dapat merasakannya kan? Sikapnya yang berbeda padamu. Hanya karena mungkin, yah sedikit ego, kau menyanggahnya."

Suara Anko terdengar seperti bisikan tapi telak mendentumkan hatinya. Tangannya menjadi berkeringat dengan wajahnya yang berubah pasi. Benar kata Anko, sebenarnya dia dapat merasakannya kan? Perlakuan Sasuke yang spesial terhadapnya, seluruh perhatian yang ia curahkan hanya untuk Hinata. Memang selama ini tidak pernah ada gadis lain selain dirinya, ntahpun itu Yamanaka Ino atau teman kencan buta yang lain, mereka semua tak pernah berbekas di hati Sasuke, ujung-ujungnya dia akan kembali ke Hinata. Dia dapat merasakannya, tapi membantahnya mati-matian dan menganggap semua itu hal yang wajar dalam pertemanan. Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman-ciuman itu? Perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan ia menganggap Hinata lebih dari sekedar teman? Masihkah ia akan menyanggahnya? Sebenarnya apa alasan mendasarnya sehingga ia mengacuhkan perasaan Sasuke? Apakah karena egonya, seperti yang dikatakan Anko? Karena egonya yang mengatakan dia hanya akan mencintai satu orang dan tak terima kalau hatinya begitu mudah berpaling dari cinta pertamanya? Hyuuga Hinata, sepertinya kau butuh pencerahan.

"Bisa kita tidak membicarakannya lagi, Anko-san? Kepalaku pening."

-o0o-

.

.

.

Big thanks to all the readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, specially to :

**pingki954, Cahya Uchiha, Secretly D Ar, hinatauchiha69, Ashura Darkname, thytwofy, Momo tomato, AngelzVr, JojoAyuni, AprilliaSiska, chika kyuchan, Ichira Ryuu-Gaki, **and the most motivation reviews** Aileen Rose Malfoy**

and for the unlogin :

**virgo24, suli hime, lavenderaven, guest, nodame-chan, Ms. X, semanggi**

Thanks for always supporting me ! *big hug

still wanna to review? ;)


	9. Chapter 9 : Comeback

Hallo, Minna-san! Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini?

Oke sabar, jangan lempar tomat dulu ke saya.

Pada tahu 'kan beberapa bulan yang lalu Ujian Nasional?

Pada tahu juga 'kan ada SBMPTN, ya?

Nah, itulah yang dijadikan Author tak bertanggung jawab ini sebagai alasan dia lupa dunia perFF-an. Maafkan saya *bungkuk

Okelah, daripada saya buat reader menunggu-walaupun mungkin sebenarnya gak ada yang sama sekali mau menunggu-silahkan langsung saja baca cerita ini yang Chapter depan bakal tamat, yeay!

Enjoy, Minna-san ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto<p>

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : Newbie Author, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Crackpair, Absurd, and the genk

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Chapter 9

Comeback

Seminggu sudah. Ya, seminggu. Hinata sudah mencapai limitnya. Menyibukkan diri selama seminggu sebagai pengalih perhatiannya dari kepergian seseorang yang sangat berarti darinya, membuatnya tak sanggup lagi berjalan seperti sekarang. Raganya tak sanggup lagi bekerja terus menerus, begitu pun pikirannya yang tak mampu lagi fokus. Jangan tanya hatinya, karena sepertinya dia mesti bersyukur hatinya masih berfungsi setelah segala tekanan yang dilakukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, sudah agak baikan?"

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada Neji yang baru datang mengunjunginya di ruangan rumah sakit ini dimana ia tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan selang infus yang membantunya tak _drop_ total, dan wajah pucat, membawakannya sebuket bunga Lily kesukaannya, dan tentunya tak sendiri, ia datang bersama Temari yang langsung menghampirinya, menggenggam tangannya, dan mengelus kepalanya serta tak lupa memberikan sorot mata perihatinnya. Benar-benar kakak ipar idaman.

"Ya."

Suara Hinata terdengar serak dan lemah meski ia sudah berusaha berdehem sebelumnya untuk menghilangkan suara seraknya. Bahkan rasanya untuk menjawab lebih panjang daripada itu pun ia tak bertenaga.

"Duh, harusnya kamu gak memforsir diri seperti itu. Seminggu ini kamu selalu sibuk kata Hanabi, pergi pagi pulang malam."

Temari memulai ceramahnya menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya, dan tak ada yang bisa Hinata katakan selain mengangguk dan minta maaf. Pokoknya dia sangat lemah. Sehari yang lalu dia baru merasakan staminanya sangat turun sampai ia jatuh pingsan dimana Anko yang berada disampingnya langsung panik dan membawanya ke rumah sakit menungguinya sampai siuman. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia pamit pulang setelah bolak-balik menanyakan Hinata apakah ia sudah baikan atau belum. Punya kekuatan untuk membuka mata sudah termasuk baikan, kan?

Tapi setidaknya Hinata bersyukur, dia hanya kelelahan bukan mengidap penyakit yang bagaimana. Belum lagi dengan Neji yang menyempatkan diri menjenguknya begitu mendengar ia masuk rumah sakit dan langsung terbang dari Hongkong ke Jepang meninggalkan sejenak urusan bisnisnya. Rasanya sudah lama Hinata tak diperhatikan seperti ini, maka dari itu dia sangat bersyukur.

"Temari, bisa tolong ambilkan minum untuk kami berdua?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang suami, Temari pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya tak banyak bertanya seakan tahu ada maksud lain Neji menyuruhnya mengambil minum, karena Neji itu bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Itu hanya bahasa halusnya untuk menyuruh Temari keluar sebentar karena pasti ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya berdua saja dengan Hinata.

Neji mendekat, berdiri disamping brankar Hinata sambil memandangnya lebih lembut sekarang dibanding paras awalnya saat bertemu tadi. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus puncak kepala Hinata yang mau tak mau membuat hati Hinata tersentuh. Ya, tersentuh. Bukan panas dingin atau berdebar-debar seperti kemarin-kemarin saat ia bilang punya rasa sama Neji. Sekarang rasanya ia tak canggung lagi berdekatan dengan Neji, ia tahu bagaimana menempatkan posisinya sekarang.

"Udah lama aku tidak mengelus kepalamu seperti ini. Maaf, aku berubah dingin setelah 5 tahun tak kembali. Sibuk dengan dunia baruku."

"Neji-_nii_…"

Airmata Hinata menggenang demi melihat senyum hangat Neji kembali terkembang untuknya. Bagaimana bisa dia salah mengartikan senyuman ini dulunya selain dari sebuah senyuman kasih sayang antara seorang kakak ke adik? Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap perlakuan Neji terasa sangat spesial padanya padahal semua itu semata-mata karena ia memang sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya?

"Aku tidak sadar kalau kamu juga butuh diperhatikan. Setelah menikah aku jadi jarang berbicara padamu, jarang menanyakan bagaimana keseharianmu, yah seperti yang biasanya ku lakukan dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Neji-_nii_ sibuk, aku paham. Aku hanya harus lebih mempedulikan kesehatanku sendiri sekarang."

Hinata membalas senyuman Neji.

"Kamu sudah dewasa sekarang. Bukan lagi gadis manja yang selalu mengikuti punggung kakaknya di belakang, bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang punya imajinasi berlebih tentang kakak sepupunya. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Tanpa sadar, Hinata terpelongo. Bukan karena ia tak percaya apa kata kakak sepupunya bahwa ia gadis manja dan cengeng, melainkan sambungan kalimat selanjutnya. Apa maksud kalimat di belakangnya? Imajinasi berlebih tentang kakak sepupunya? Tunggu. Apa maksudnya… imajinasi tentang menganggap Neji lebih dari seorang kakak?

Kenapa Neji harus menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu semacam baru saja membenarkan pemikiran Hinata bahwa selama ini Neji tahu kalau Hinata selama ini menyukainya? Membayangkan kemungkinan itu, pipi Hinata pun ikut memerah, betapa memalukannya. Jadi, apakah selama ini Neji sudah tahu? Tapi… sejak kapan? Kalau memang sejak dulu, kenapa dia gak pernah bilang apa-apa seperti mungkin menasihatinya atau sebagainya? Atau dia memang baru tahu, baru menyadarinya? Tidak mungkin Hanabi memberitahunya, kan? Lalu, untuk apa semua ini?!

Hinata bahkan sempat berpikiran untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Neji, tapi bayangkan kalau seandainya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada hari kepulangan Neji pun, kakak sepupunya itu takkan terkejut dan malah tersenyum geli seperti ini karena dia sudah tahu sejak awal?! Yang benar saja.

"Neji-_nii_, i-ini tidak seperti i-itu! A-aku hanya…" baiklah, ia tidak sanggup menyanggah.

Neji mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku harus pamit sekarang sekalian mau periksakan Temari. Mungkin karena ikut menemaniku dia jadi kurang enak badan. Paman dan Hanabi mungkin bentar lagi akan datang. Cepat sembuh, ingat kata Temari tadi."

Hinata mengangguk, sedikit tak rela saat tangan besar itu sudah tak berada dikepalanya lagi, dan sosok itu pun pergi setelah menyuruh Temari untuk masuk dan berpamitan.

Ruangan Hinata pun kembali sepi tapi tak sampai beberapa menit kembali dipenuhi dengan keluarganya, yang seperti kata Neji tadi akan datang, Hanabi dan Ayahnya. Tak banyak yang dikatakan Ayahnya, dia masih tetap kaku seperti biasanya, namun sedikit menghangat dengan beberapa kali terlihat memberikan pandangan khawatirnya ke Hinata. Jangan tanyakan Hanabi, adiknya yang hiperaktif itu menceritakan banyak hal dan menceramahi segala sesuatu tentang menjaga diri, meski kata-katanya terdengar sinis, tapi Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengarnya. Hanabi hampir mirip dengan Sasuke kalau begini. Sebenarnya khawatir, namun pura-pura tidak peduli dan tetap berkata pedas untuk menutupi rasa khawatirnya yang takut terlalu tampak.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sasuke? Sudah hampir semua yang dekat dengan Hinata menjenguknya meski hanya menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata karena kesibukan aktivitas. Seperti Neji dan Temari yang dari luar negeri. Lantas bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa ia belum mendengar berita tentang Hinata? Tapi Itachi saja sudah menjenguknya-entah tahu dari mana ia sakit-jadi semestinya Sasuke yang katanya teman dekatnya itu dan adik dari Itachi pasti setidaknya mendengar sedikit tentang keadaannya.

Dan seharusnya, ia yang harus paling utama hadir disini, karena sebenarnya separuh dari tak stabilnya kondisi Hinata ini disebabkan ya karena memikirkan pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu. Karena menunggunya lah Hinata harus mengisi harinya dengan banyak kegiatan agar pikirannya teralih, sampai alhasil seperti ini. Kehabisan tenaga.

"Oh ya _neesan_, Sasuke-_nii_ kenapa tidak datang? Biasanya dia yang selalu datang pertama kalau mendengar kabar _neesan_ sakit. Masih liburan?"

Hanabi bertanya sambil menyodorkan potongan-potongan kecil buah-buahan dalam mangkuk ke Hinata, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal menemani Hinata daripada ikut pulang bersama ayahnya. Se-cuek apa pun dia, kalau sudah menyangkut kakaknya dia tidak bisa menutup mata.

Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran, Hinata lantas mengambil mangkuk berisikan buah-buahan itu dari Hanabi, berterima kasih dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Untung saja tenaganya sudah mulai pulih, dia sudah bisa menggenggam sendok dan bersandar.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tidak akan datang."

Sebisa mungkin Hinata terlihat tak peduli, namun dia tak bisa membohongi pandangan mata Hanabi yang melihatnya sedang sedih sekarang.

"_Neesan_ merindukannya, ya?"

Pertanyaan Hanabi barusan sukses membuat Hinata meliriknya tajam dan nyaris tersedak buah apel.

"Me-merindukannya? Yang benar saja. Hidupku tenang kalau tidak ada dia. Untuk apa merindukannya sementara aku saja tidak tau dia akan pergi untuk berapa lama, sedang dimana, dan kapan akan kembali."

Hanabi menyembunyikan senyum gelinya saat melihat kakaknya yang terlihat sedang cemberut dan mengunyah kuat-kuat buah dimulutnya yang justru semakin memperjelas saja kalau ia sedang kesal. Ternyata mereka berdua masih seperti ini, ya?

"Tapi _neesan_ berharap dia datang, kan?"

"Dia mau datang atau tidak, itu terserah dia!"

Lagi-lagi Hanabi tertawa dalam hati. Senang sekali rasanya menggoda kakaknya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau dia datang?"

"Untuk apa?! Suruh saja dia kembali melanjutkan liburan berharganya. Tidak usah pedulikan aku."

"Jadi aku harus pergi lagi sekarang?"

Deg!

Suara itu. Perlahan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu ruangannya dimana sosok itu tampak berdiri bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya. Parasnya masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka kembali bertemu, tak menunjukkan rasa senang kembali berjumpa, tak menunjukkan rasa rindu, atau setidaknya apa lah, untuk seseorang yang pergi tanpa kabar dan kembali tiba-tiba.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_!"

Hanabi mengerling singkat pada Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap kakaknya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Aku rasa jam kunjungku sudah habis. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, _neesan_!"

"Hanabi!"

Sayang sekali, gadis remaja itu sudah melesat lebih dulu bahkan sebelum kakaknya memberikan protes pada adiknya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Masih masalah yang sama. Kelelahan. Sampai kapan Hyuuga Hinata akan menemukan solusi dari lemahnya daya tahan tubuhnya ini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke Hinata menatapnya tajam dan bersiap menyemprot Hinata dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Tapi tidak, Hinata tidak akan membiarkannya kali ini.

"Tidak usah komentar! Kalau ingin menjenguk, diam saja. Aku mau istirahat."

"Dan sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata berubah sinis seperti ini?"

"Sejak Uchiha Sasuke datang dan pergi sesukanya."

Sasuke diam di tempatnya, hanya menatap Hinata yang membuang muka darinya. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu saja mati-matian Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung menangis dan memukuli Sasuke karena gara-gara pria inilah dunia kecilnya jadi kacau luar dalam.

"Aku sudah pamit padamu."

"Tapi tidak beri kabar selama disana sama saja menyebalkan!"

"Memang kau mau tau apa yang ku lakukan disana?"

"Ya, te-tentu saja."

"Yang ku lakukan hanya di rumah, membaca laporan tentang kegiatan seseorang, berkeliling sebentar untuk mencari pengalih perhatian, dan hal-hal menjenuhkan lainnya."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tepat disamping brankarnya ini. Di lihat sekilas tentu saja tak ada perbedaan fisik dari Sasuke, namun begitu melihatnya lebih jelas sekarang barulah Hinata dapat melihat kalau Sasuke tampak sedikit lebih kurus sekarang, lingkaran hitam samar tampak menghiasi matanya, mengingatkannya akan sosok Gaara-tapi tentu saja lebih tebal punya Gaara. Apa ia yakin seminggu itu dia gunakan untuk liburan bukan untuk mengintai kapan bertelurnya burung cendrawasih?

"Kalau begitu untuk apa liburan? Merepotkan saja."

Seandainya saja Sasuke bisa berterus terang mengatakan bahwa alasannya adalah untuk jauh-jauh dari Hinata tapi yang ada malah dia makin kepikiran dan gak menikmati liburannya sama sekali. Tampak sia-sia sekali.

"Ada yang bilang padaku _refreshing_ itu perlu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu kata-katanya.

"Maksudku, untuk apa liburan kalau bukan untuk bersenang-senang dan malah terlihat semakin kacau?"

"Untuk ukuran orang lemah tidak punya tenaga, kau termasuk rewel."

Refleks Hinata memukul dada Sasuke, tak terima dikatakan rewel, meskipun ya, pukulannya tentu saja tak berarti.

"Kejam, sudah tahu aku sakit pun masih senang menggangguku."

Hinata terus memukulnya seiring dengan meluapnya genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya. Tak sadarkah pria didepannya ini bahwa Hinata begitu kesal padanya karena membuat perasaannya jungkir-balik seenaknya?

Sasuke tak melakukan perlawanan, dia hanya membiarkan Hinata terus memukulnya, mungkin hal inilah yang sedang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Sampai alhasil tangis Hinata pun pecah, memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke dan mencengkeram kemejanya erat-erat. Tak peduli kalau kemejanya nanti harus basah karena airmatanya, biarkan saja. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena sudah membuat dirinya sebegini kacaunya. Dan tak tahu pasti apa sebabnya, ia merasa sangat tenang dan lega saat lengan Sasuke terangkat untuk memeluknya erat. Apa pun yang Hinata rasakan sekarang, sepertinya ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan maknanya.

"Apa perlu aku sakit dulu baru Sasuke-_kun_ mau pulang?"

Hinata mengatakannya pelan karena masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, namun pria berambut _raven _itu tentu saja mendengarnya dengan baik.

Sayangnya Hinata tak melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang yang tampak terkejut meski terlihat samar. Terkejut karena ternyata Hinata menunggunya, mengharapkan kepulangannya bila ia benar menangkap maksud kalimat Hinata tadi.

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk kembali melanjutkan liburanku?"

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan mendongak demi menatap Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!"

Katanya pemuda didepannya ini jenius, tapi kenapa dia tak bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan Hinata, sih? Dia memang tidak mengerti atau sedang mengerjainya sekarang?

Sepertinya mengerjainya. Lihatlah seringainya itu, seakan puas melihat Hinata geram dibuatnya.

"Lalu apa? Bahwa sebenarnya kau merindukanku, begitu?"

Mulut Hinata membuka untuk memberikan sebuah sanggahan, namun kembali menutup saat sadar Sasuke akan terus mengejeknya jika ia terus membantah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengerjaiku Sasuke-kun. Bawa aku keluar. Aku sudah bosan disini terus dari semalam."

"Memangnya kau sanggup berjalan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku carikan kursi roda."

Lagi Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak. Gendong aku."

-o0o-

Katakan saja jatuh sakit membuat Hyuuga Hinata kehilangan akal pikirannya, karena melihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang pastinya jelas takkan pernah terjadi kalau dia sedang dalam kondisi normal. Ia, atas permintaannya sendiri menyuruh Sasuke untuk menggendongnya di punggungnya keluar dari ruangan kamar rumah sakitnya-yang memang baru beberapa hari tapi sudah membuatnya jenuh luar biasa-menuju taman mini rumah sakit. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu dari 'balas dendam'nya atas keabsenan Sasuke selama ini yang tak pernah memberi kabar, atau ini salah satu bentuk dari rasa rindunya?

"Apa aku berat, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata lirih yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Meskipun pelan tentu saja Sasuke dapat mendengarnya karena gadis itu tepat berbicara ditelinganya, dagunya yang terasa hangat bahkan menempel pada lehernya.

"Ya. Sangat berat. Apa saja yang kau makan?"

"Berhenti bercanda! A-aku serius."

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Kalau begitu tanya saja pada timbangan."

Hinata terdiam, tiba-tiba dia tak jadi kesal dan merengut pada Sasuke. Seharusnya dia memang bertanya saja pada timbangan, bukan pada Sasuke.

Dan mereka sampai di taman berrumput hijau dan bunga-bunga bersemi itu. Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di salah satu bangku taman kemudian ikut duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Sepertinya memang benar Hinata jadi agak cerewet sekarang. Dia banyak bertanya pada Sasuke mulai dari kemana dia liburan selama ini, apa saja yang dilakukannya disana-meskipun Sasuke sudah mengatakannya tadi, Hinata masih belum percaya-lalu kenapa dia tidak mau menghubungi Hinata, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Hinata pada Sasuke, juga keluhan tentang kondisi fisik Sasuke, menasehatinya untuk menjaga kesehatan semacam lupa dia sendiri dalam kondisi sakit. Apa saja sih yang dilaluinya selama seminggu ini sampai Sasuke harus mengerutkan keningnya melihat Hinata yang sekarang?

Sementara Sasuke sendiri bingung untuk berkata apa pada Hinata karena dia seperti kehilangan topik. Tadinya ia berniat menasihati Hinata habis-habisan begitu tahu gadis itu jatuh sakit, dia bahkan langsung terbang dari tempat-anggap saja-liburannya menuju negaranya begitu mendengar kabar dari kakaknya bahwa Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia cemas luar biasa dan mendadak menjadi menyesali perbuatannya yang pergi entah kemana sehingga tidak bisa disisi gadis itu disaat dia sakit. Sasuke sepertinya harus me-_reset_ semua rencana 'jauh-jauh'nya dari Hinata. Mana bisa dia meninggalkan gadis ini kalau sudah terbukti dia bisa gila hanya karena mengetahui gadis ini sakit.

"Apa setelah ini Sasuke-_kun_ akan pergi lagi?" tanya Hinata lirih dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Sasuke yang mungkin akan memberikannya jawaban yang tak diinginkannya.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Boleh aku egois? Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana lagi, disini saja, disampingku."

Mata _onyx_ itu membalas tatapannya tak lebih serius.

"Boleh, asalkan kau juga berjanji tetap disini, bersamaku. Dan mulai berpaling dari masa lalumu, hanya menatapku."

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata teringat Neji, kakak sepupunya, yang selama ini ia cintai. Dia yakin bahwa cintanya adalah Neji, kisah cintanya hanya seputar antara dia dengan Neji, harapannya adalah bersama kakak sepupunya itu, dan ia menunggunya begitu lama untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun begitu memandang mata _onyx_ didepannya ini Hinata seakan tersadar apa yang dirasakannya untuk Neji selama ini bukanlah cinta itu sendiri, melainkan hanya sebuah rasa dari mengagumi, sebuah rasa karena merasa dilindungi, sebuah rasa berterima kasih yang ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang masuk dalam hidupnya untuk pertama kali dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang dulunya tak tahu apa-apa, lemah, butuh perlindungan dan kasih sayang. Untuk waktu yang lama, akhirnya dia tahu apa arti perasaannya, dia memang tidak mencintai Neji. Dia hanya salah mengartikan apa nama perasaannya selama ini. Seandainya ia lebih cepat mengetahuinya sejak dulu, ia pasti tak perlu terlihat sangat bodoh seperti sekarang ini. Menutup matanya dari seseorang yang jelas-jelas selalu ada disisinya, berdiri dan berjalan disampingnya, menemaninya dan menggenggam tangannya menghadapi berbagai hal, memberinya sejuta perhatian yang telah ia lewatkan. Dia selama ini memang hanya melihat orang lain, tanpa melihat Sasuke. Dia tak pernah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya hingga sekarang.

Perlahan Hinata mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tak ingin kemana-mana lagi, dia hanya butuh Sasuke dan semuanya pun jadi lebih baik. Hinata akhirnya sadar bahwa selama ini ia telah menitipkan hatinya pada Sasuke dan membiarkan pria itu masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

Dan secara perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata yang sialnya tak bisa berkutik saat hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya seiring degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Sedikit lagi. Ya sedikit lagi sebelum Sasuke berhasil menciumnya. Sedikit lagi…

"Hinata-_nee_!"

Sial.

"Ha-hana-"

"Aku mengganggu, ya? Tapi sebentar saja. Aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira dari Neji-_nii_!"

Adik perempuan Hinata itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju bangku dimana Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berdua dengan rona wajah yang sama-sama memerah, bedanya Sasuke tak semerah wajah Hinata sekarang.

"Hinata-_nee_, sepertinya kita akan segera punya keponakan! Temari-_nee_ hamil!"

Hanabi berteriak riang sambil meloncat-loncat sementara Hinata belum bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Tadi Neji-_nii_ menelpon aku, baru saja. Ternyata Temari-_nee _bukan kelelahan biasa, dia memang sedang mengandung! Sudah dua bulan!"

Dan Hanabi pun langsung memeluk Hinata. Mungkin sekarang Hinata masih terlalu syok sampai dia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata, namun jika seandainya ia bisa bersuara ia pasti akan mengatakan betapa bahagianya ia mendengar kabar ini. Ia akan segera punya keponakan!

Benar 'kan, akan selalu ada hikmah dari setiap peristiwa. Contohnya seperti hari ini, disaat ia kehilangan seluruh tenaganya dan terbaring lemah dirumah sakit, orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya datang menemuinya, ayahnya terlihat sangat peduli padanya, dia dikelilingi banyak orang yang menyayanginya, dan kabar bahagia dari kakak sepupunya yang akhirnya akan segera punya anak. Menyenangkan sekali hari ini.

-o0o-

**Comments Charas Corner**

Sasuke:

Napa di cerita ini gue lo buat jadi labil, thor? Mellow lagi -_-

Au:

Ntahlah, 'Ke. Rasanya gue seneng aja liat lu tersiksa *evillaugh

Hinata:

Peranku juga agak labil disini. Gak jelas hatinya mau kemana

Au:

Hey, memang itu salah gue? Yang punya hati siapa?

Hinata, Sasuke:

(saling lirik) bukannya dia yang buat cerita?!

Neji:

Kapan dong gue mesra-mesraannya sama Hinata? Kayaknya kemarin lo sempet ngimajinasikan gitu

Au:

Dasar gondrong! Itu adik lo! Meskipun muhrim tapi inget, binik lo lagi hamil tuh! *bawa-bawa gunting buat motong rambut Neji

Gaara:

Gue Cuma jadi cameo -_-

Au:

Sorry, love. Gue cemburu liat lo sama yang lain

Ino:

Boleh jodohkan aku sama Gaara aja, daripada sama Sasuke?

Au:

Gak baca tulisan di atas?! Di ff ini kalian bakal no pair! Meskipun yah, kalian berdua salah satu pasangan yg ku suka

Hanabi:

Aku adik yg berguna disini, meskipun well agak cemburu liat kakak gue sama Sasuke

Au:

Ntah. Bayangan gue seorang adik itu harus selalu dukung kakaknya walaupun mereka bisa saling cemburuan

Anko:

Mau protes! Di awal segmen ada yg bilang gue kurang pengalaman dalam urusan cinta, atas dasar apa lo buat gitu, thor?!

Au:

Buktinya lo masih jomblo kan?

Anko:

(diam, gigit jari)

Naruto:

Apa gue berhasil dapetin Sakura?

Au:

Hmm… agak sedih juga sih kalo bikin lo gak jadi sama Sakura setelah di Anime pun kalian gak bersama. Ntar deh gue pikirin cerita kalian sendiri. Fokus aja sama tokoh utama kita aja dulu, ya!

Sakura:

Pliss buat Sasuke tau perasaan gue..

Au:

(ngelus dagu) kayaknya dia memang udah tau deh, tapi yah lo tau kan gimana cueknya dia. Eh, ato dia mungkin memang belum tau tapi gamau tau.. tauk ah

Temari:

Gak ada adegan ngapa-ngapainnya sama Neji kok bisa langsung hamil?

Au:

Yee! Skip aja bagian begituan, gak liat rate-nya?! Terus setiap kalian mesra-mesraan kan gadak yg tau, siapa coba yg merhatiin saat penghuni rumah kelayapan semua ntah kemana?

Hiashi:

Apa benar saya gak senang liat anak saya sama Sasuke?

Au:

Ampun deh, Om! Mukanya jangan serem-serem gitu, ini semua cuma keperluan cerita kok, Om. Saya tau Om itu justru sayang banget sama anak Uchiha itu kan? Hayoo ngaku… tunggu apalagi? Jadikan mantu langsung, Om sebelum disamber yg lain.

-o0o-

At Least, RnR Minna-san ^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Yours

Ketemu lagi Minna-san ^^

Pada gak sabar baca ending-nya ya? *Plak! Gak ada yg penasaran kali, thor -_-

Meskipun mungkin agak maksa, harap di paham-pahamin ya reader, ya *maksa

Ini cerita seharusnya bisa lebih panjang, cuman saya udah kehilangan ide buat kedepannya gimana, jadinya pengen segera di tamatin, biar gak bikin yg lain nunggu-nunggu juga. Kan kasian, ya

Well, semoga minna-san masih bisa menikmatinya

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is belongs to me

Warnings : Newbie Author, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Crackpair, Absurd, and the genk

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Chapter 10

Yours

"Aku akan sangat senang jika ini semua terencana. Kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti," ujar Neji sambil menjabat tangan pewaris tahta perusahaan Uchiha, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, kini dia sudah kembali dan melanjutkan perusahaan yang sempat ia titipkan pada kakaknya, Itachi. Dan sekarang dia berada disini, di gedung Hyuuga Corp bersama penerusnya, Hyuuga Neji, membahas hal penting yang hanya di mengerti oleh mereka para kalangan pebisnis dan ujungnya untuk mencapai kesepakatan bersama dalam bekerja sama mengembangkan perusahaan.

Bekerja sama? Bukannya mereka adalah dua perusahaan yang saling bersaing? Sepertinya sekarang tidak lagi. Buktinya Neji malah berencana membangun proyek bersama Sasuke dan akan segera merealisasikannya dalam waktu dekat. Namun sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang mesti ditanya persetujuannya disini.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Neji? Kau memutuskan bekerjasama dengan pengkhianat?" Seperti yang bisa di tebak, Hyuuga Hiashi datang untuk meramaikan suasana.

Mendapat pandangan tak suka dari salah satu Hyuuga bersaudara pendiri perusahaan, Sasuke tetap pada posisinya, bahkan ia sempat menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat. Dia sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat akan berurusan dengan pria paruh baya ini, entah untuk membahas masalah seperti ini, atau mungkin masalah antara dia dengan anaknya.

"Paman, sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Lagipula tindakan Uchiha Fugaku pada waktu itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai berkhianat. Bagaimana pun situasinya sangat sulit dan bukan tidak ingin membantu tapi-"

"Cukup Neji. Tinggalkan kami berdua."

Perintah telak dari Hiashi tak bisa membuat Neji untuk membantah. Maka setelah membungkuk hormat pada ayah dari dua adik sepupu yang sangat di sayanginya itu, Neji pun meninggalkan ruangan, berharap apa pun keputusan pamannya nanti adalah sebuah keputusan yang bijak dan bukan di ambil karena emosi semata.

Berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Hiashi mulai bersuara,

"Apa yang bisa kau janjikan padaku bahwa kalian, Uchiha, tidak akan berkhianat lagi?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bola mata yang rasa-rasanya terlalu sering ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Anda tahu kami bukan pengkhianat, Anda tahu kami bisa dipercaya, kalau tidak untuk apa Anda membiarkan putri Anda bersama saya selama bertahun-tahun? Apa pun yang terjadi kedepannya, jika sampai kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, Anda bisa melakukan segala hal yang Anda anggap pantas kami dapatkan."

Hiashi tak bergeming ditempatnya. Matanya masih terpaku menatap iris hitam kelam itu yang sedikitpun tak menunjukkan keraguan. Persis seperti ayahnya dulu.

Jadi ini keahlian Uchiha? Mereka bisa meyakinkan siapa saja dengan omongannya? Makanya saat itu Hiashi tidak mau berhadapan dengan Fugaku untuk mendengarkan kejelasan darinya karena takut tak bisa menemukan seseorang untuk disalahkan? Sepertinya dia sudah tahu semua jawabannya.

"Akan ku pegang ucapanmu, Uchiha."

Hiashi membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi sebelum kemudian dia berujar,

"Tunggulah sebulan lagi sampai dia genap berumur 24 tahun. Aku juga menikahi ibunya pada usia segitu. Jagalah dia, jangan sampai kepercayaanku selama bertahun-tahun ini, yang kau sebutkan tadi, rusak karena ulahmu sendiri."

Sasuke terperanjat di tempatnya, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengulum senyumnya. Ah, ini maksudnya dia merestui hubungan mereka 'kan? Dia menerima lamarannya 'kan? Tidak disangka, dia akan menjawabnya semudah ini. Meski 'mudah' disini bisa dikatakan Sasuke masih selamat setelah berduel maut dengan Hiashi, melakukan perintah-perintah Neji yang sepertinya memang berniat menguji kesabarannya, dan jadi sasaran pertanyaan-pertanyaan berembel-embel sudah seberapa dalam dia mengetahui tentang kepribadian kakaknya oleh Hanabi juga tantangan mengalahkannya dalam adu memanah, serta berbagai ritual lainnya yang memang harus dilabeli dengan kata 'mudah' kalau mau lulus syarat menjadi calon suami bagi putrinya.

"Baik, paman. Terima kasih untuk restunya."

Sasuke dapat mendengar dengusan Hiashi diikuti dengan gumaman-gumaman entah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan. Namun dia tahu semua itu takkan mengubah keputusannya. Dia hanya merasa kesal karena dia tak bisa mencarikan calon yang lebih baik lagi dari Sasuke, dan tentunya dapat memenangkan hati putri kesayangannya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi tidak, dia hanya tersenyum tipis namun bersorak dalam hati. Dia menang. Sebulan lagi, ya? Tak masalah. Sasuke pernah menunggu lebih lama dari itu.

Mengikuti Hiashi yang telah keluar, Sasuke pun ikut keluar. Dia harus bertemu seseorang. Begitu membuka pintu dia pun disambut oleh Neji yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu, kalau soal ini dia sudah nebak, Neji pasti akan menanyakan apa keputusan dari sang paman, namun dua orang lagi yang ikut menunggunya didepan pintu sepertinya tak bisa ia duga.

"Sasuke-_nii_! Apa kata _Otousan_? Aku tadi sudah dengar dari Neji-_nii_ katanya _Otousan_ masih kurang setuju kalau kedua perusahaan bekerja sama, ya? Sayang sekali, padahal 'kan itu ide bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan-" dan seterusnya.

Hanabi dan Temari. Untuk apa dua orang ini ada disini? Kalau Temari, Sasuke dapat menebak dia pasti ingin menemui Neji, suaminya. Lalu Hanabi?

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Hanabi?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya sekaligus menghentikan Hanabi berbicara panjang lebar dan mewawancarainya. Sepertinya anak ini punya bakat jadi pewawancara.

"Oh, aku? Aku menemani Temari-_nee_ menemui Neji-_nii_. Temari-_nee '_kan lagi hamil, aku harus menjaganya selama di jalan."

Temari terkekeh. Sasuke pun kalau berada di posisi Temari pasti juga akan tertawa. Tapi dia tak berniat membayangkannya.

"_Arigatou_, Hanabi-_chan_, tapi itu sedikit berlebihan," ujar Temari yang disambut dengan gelengan cepat dan kata 'tidak apa-apa', 'tidak masalah', dan sebagainya dari Hanabi.

Sasuke pikir dia bisa langsung meninggalkan tempat ini begitu perhatian Hanabi teralih darinya, namun sayangnya baru saja sekali melangkah, Hanabi sudah menyadarinya dan lagi-lagi kembali melemparkan tanya padanya. Oke, Sasuke harus bersikap baik pada adiknya kalau tidak mau dicampakkan sebelum menikahi kakaknya. Dia akan menerimanya, meskipun ini merepotkan.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji, yang tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dan menunda percakapan mereka sebentar, ke arah Hanabi dan Sasuke. Melihat mereka sangat akrab, Temari yakin Sasuke pasti sosok penting dalam kehidupan kakak-beradik Hyuuga tersebut. Hanabi terlihat sangat memuja Sasuke sejak Temari melihat pria itu datang ke rumah Klan Hyuuga untuk menemui sang kepala keluarga dan Hanabi yang langsung sibuk mengajaknya untuk bertanding memanah.

Sampai saat akhirnya Sasuke pamit pergi dengan Hanabi yang masih belum rela melepasnya, Temari mendekati Hanabi dan, mungkin sedikit menggodanya akan menyenangkan.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, Hanabi-_chan_?"

Dan benar saja, pipi gadis itu langsung merona meski samar.

"Temari-_nee_!"

Namun tak berarti Temari akan menghentikan menggodanya.

"Wajahmu merona, Hanabi-_chan_. Mengaku sajalah."

Sambil menghela nafasnya, Hanabi menarik Temari menjauh dari Neji yang masih saja sibuk menelpon.

"Ssstt… jangan keras-keras. Baiklah aku mengaku."

Hey, Temari tidak merencanakan ini.

"Maksudmu kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Hanabi mengangguk singkat. Ia melipat tangannya dan menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian berkata,

"Tapi itu dulu. Sasuke-_nii_ sering main kerumah dan berlatih memanah bersamaku. Aku mengakuinya, bahwa aku mengaguminya. Dia benar-benar bisa di andalkan dan menjadi sosok yang ingin ku gapai. Namun tentu saja hanya sebatas itu," lalu Hanabi mendekatkan kepalanya ke Temari dan membisikkannya, "Sasuke-_nii_ sudah milik Hinata-_nee_ sejak dulu." Dan ia tertawa geli.

Temari hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria sebelum Hanabi mulai bercerita macam-macam tentang kakaknya dan Sasuke. Memunculkan satu tanggapan dalam pikiran Temari bahwa Hanabi adalah orang yang terbuka.

Sayangnya Temari hanya tidak tahu bahwa ungkapan itu mesti melewati tahapan yang lumayan panjang. Karena memang benar Hanabi menyukai Sasuke, dan dia juga sebenarnya cemburu melihat kedekatan kakaknya dengan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia sadar dan menyerah bahwa Sasuke bukan untuknya, dan mulai berbalik mendukung kelancaran hubungan mereka berdua, apalagi saat dia mulai merasa kakaknya punya rasa terpendam pada Neji, kakak sepupu mereka, dan dia sudah membuktikannya saat melihat reaksi kakaknya tentang pernikahan Temari dengan Neji. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin kakaknya terjerumus ke hal yang tidak-tidak dan melanggar aturan. Jadi dia sebagai adik yang baik berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata ke Sasuke dan mencoba 'menyadarkan' kakaknya akan kehadiran Sasuke sekaligus menyelamatkannya.

Bicara tentang pernikahan, Hanabi teringat pada waktu itu Sasuke tampak selalu memperhatikan Hinata yang sangat suram pada hari itu, terutama pada saat Hinata pergi dan Sasuke pun ikut pergi-yang dapat Hanabi tebak-untuk menyusul kakak tercintanya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya sejak saat itulah hubungan mereka mulai terasa berbeda. Coba tanya Sasuke, mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan lebih spesifik.

Jawabannya ya, sejak hari pernikahan itu Sasuke menyadari satu hal bahwa ternyata Hinata-nya menyukai orang lain, dan sayangnya itu adalah kakak sepupunya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan perasaannya pada saat itu, intinya bukan hanya Hinata saja yang hancur pada hari itu, dia pun ikut hancur. Apa kehadirannya selama ini masih belum jelas untuknya? Dia masih mengharapkan orang lain yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin untuk di gapainya? Sampai kapan gadis ini tidak tahu?

Lalu kejadian setelah pernikahan itu dirumah Sasuke dimana dia panik begitu gadis itu pingsan setelah diciumnya dan langsung merawat gadis itu yang tak sadarkan diri dan sedang demam tinggi. Sambil mengamati wajah tidurnya yang damai pada saat itulah dia yakin cintanya takkan pernah berbalas. Gadis itu selalu menangisi orang lain, takut kehilangan, tapi tak pernah ditujukan padanya. Dan itu menyakitkan. Ya, pada saat itu, semuanya sangat menyakitkan.

-o0o-

Berhasil kabur dari Hanabi dengan alasan ada seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya, Sasuke sudah akan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya untuk menemui seseorang itu, sebelum sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang di kucir tinggi mencegatnya di pertengahan jalan menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke-_san_."

"Ino."

Gadis berperawakan tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya, tentu saja karena dia bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Untuk?"

Ino menghela nafasnya. Pembicaraan mereka rasanya sekarang tak lebih kaku sejak terakhir kali jumpa di café.

"Aku pikir masih banyak urusan di antara kita yang belum selesai. Ibumu bertanya-tanya bagaimana kelangsungan hubungan kita. Dan aku tak bisa menjawab jujur bahwa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja sejak hari itu kepada Ibumu yang merencanakan kencan buta itu. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu-lagi. Dan menemuimu itu bukan perkara mudah karena aku tidak punya nomormu. Jadi aku mendatangi kantormu berharap kau ada disana dan malah bertemu dengan si rambut pink. Aku harus menyakinkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia memberitahu dimana posisimu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang hubungan kita?"

Ino sudah akan meneriaki Sasuke untuk berhenti karena pria itu sepertinya berniat untuk meninggalkannya sebelum kemudian dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam."

Ah, Ino mengerti. Sasuke sangat menjaga privasinya, kan? Dia pasti tidak ingin gosip-gosip tak sedap kembali terulang.

"Jadi?" tanya Ino sesudah ia duduk di mobil Sasuke begitu pun sang pemiliknya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menemuiku karena ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Aku sedari awal memang tidak membutuhkan kencan buta seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Ibumu-"

"Ya, memang dia yang memerintahkan. Tapi aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya ke Ibuku bahwa aku akan segera menikahi Hinata. Maksud dari kencan buta ini karena Ibuku hanya merasa khawatir aku tidak mau menikah, dan aku yakin dia akan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanku begitu aku mengatakan akan menikah apalagi bersama calon menantu yang sangat ia kenal."

Ino menatap tak percaya pria dingin disampingnya ini yang bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Ino.

"Kau akan menikah?" bodohnya Ino kembali bertanya seakan ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Dan kemudian ia menambahkan, "Dengan Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?!"

Lalu satu anggukan kecil dan gumaman dua konsonan darinya sudah cukup menjawab ini semua sekaligus membuat perasaan Ino campur aduk. Apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak mungkin benar. Bukannya mereka hanya berteman? Dan dia tak bisa menyuarakan ketidapercayaannya itu hanya karena airmata sudah menggenangi matanya.

Bahkan tanpa menunggu Sasuke 'mengusirnya' dari mobilnya dan mengingatkan bahwa ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, Ino sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil pria itu, membanting pintunya cukup keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya, dan berniat pergi tanpa perlu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dan tak cukup sampai disitu saja semua kejutan yang diterimanya, sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan malah berdiri terpaku didepannya dan menatapnya heran. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau?!" Ino pikir dia bisa berkata sedikit pedas untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sosok didepannya ini sebelum matanya melirik ada orang lain yang berdiri disamping gadis Hyuuga ini dan suara pintu mobil ditutup yang artinya dari Sasuke. Jadi dia tak bisa berkata-kata selain mengucapkan, "Selamat." Meski penuh ketidakrelaan.

Dan Ino pun berlalu, namun dia sengaja menyenggol bahu Hinata saat dia akan pergi-lagi-lagi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa-walau pria disampingnya tampak tak senang dengan perbuatan Ino. Terserahlah, dia harus pergi.

"Siapa dia? Ada apa dengannya?"

Pertanyaan pria disamping Hinata tampaknya tak terdengar oleh telinga Hinata karena fokusnya tak sedang dengan pria disampingnya ini ataupun Ino yang baru berlalu, melainkan ke sosok yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan mata tajamnya yang ditujukan padanya dan pria disamping Hinata.

Tahu pertanyaannya tak dijawab, pria itupun menyadari ada sosok yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka yang sedang dipandangi Hinata dan juga sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Siapa pria ini? Kenapa dia bersamamu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tak berusaha melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada pria berambut merah bata dan bertato kanji eksentrik ini, bukannya pada seseorang yang ditanyanya.

Seakan mengerti situasi dan bermaksud menolong Hinata, pria disampingnya ini membisikkan pada Hinata, "Apa aku perlu mengatakan aku pacarmu?" padahal dia hanya akan memperparah situasi.

Hinata yang sepertinya baru sadar dari segala macam pikirannya tersentak mendengar bisikan pria disampingnya sebelum akhirnya dia paham apa maksud pria ini.

"Gaara-_san_, masuklah lebih dulu. Temari-_nee_ mungkin ada di lantai paling atas di ruangan Neji-_nii_."

Pria itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara hanya memberi pandangan seakan bertanya 'kau yakin' pada Hinata, melirik pria berambut hitam didepannya, mengedikkan bahunya, dan melengos pergi.

Sasuke mengawasi pria bernama Gaara yang baru saja Hinata sebutkan tadi memasuki gedung Hyuuga Corp yang sepertinya memang tujuannya. Tapi tunggu, dia katakan kalau dia pacarnya Hinata? Apa dia tidak sadar dia baru saja berhadapan dengan calon suami seseorang yang diklaimnya sebagai pacar? Apa perlu Sasuke melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke pria berambut merah itu untuk menyadarkannya?

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke fokusnya.

"Dia Sabaku Gaara, adiknya Temani-_neesan_. Aku mengantarnya untuk menemui kakaknya yang sedang hamil. Tidak usah pedulikan ucapannya tadi, dia hanya bercanda."

Sasuke tanpa sadar merilekskan otot-otonya yang terasa kaku sejak melihat si Sabaku merah bata dan hanya menggumam singkat sebagai kata bahwa dia mengerti dan dia tidak apa-apa. Untungnya Hinata segera menjelaskannya.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Ino-_san_ tadi? Dia keluar dari mobilmu dengan raut wajah tak senang hampir ingin menangis."

"Dia menemuiku untuk menanyakan kejelasan hubungan antara aku dengannya."

Hinata tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian menunduk dan kembali bertanya dengan lirih,

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_ bilang apa?"

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu semakin mendekati Hinata dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Apalagi yang bisa ku katakan? Aku akan menikahimu, jadi dia tidak perlu repot menemuiku lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hinata mendorong sedikit badan Sasuke untuk memberi jarak sekaligus melihat wajah menyebalkannya yang mengatakan itu tentunya sambil menyeringai. Dan setiap ada seringai Sasuke, maka disitu pun ada pula rengutan Hinata.

"Ja-jangan terlalu percaya diri! _O-otousan_ bahkan belum memberikan izinnya."

Ah ya, ini tadi yang ingin dikatakannya pada seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya dan justru malah sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak ingin kita segera menikah?"

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah melingkari pinggang Hinata.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. A-aku hanya ingin menunggu ke-keputusan _Otousan_ dulu."

Tanpa tahu kalau perlakuan Sasuke hanya membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

"Tunggulah sebulan lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil menyibakkan rambut Hinata ke telinganya. "Itu kata ayahmu. Apa itu bisa di anggap sebagai merestui?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, menatap tak percaya Sasuke. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyatakan keterkejutannya dan menanyakan benarkah yang dikatakan Sasuke, pria itu sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Ya, Hinata. Sepertinya kau harus mau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya dalam waktu dekat ini." Dan ditutup dengan ciuman di bibirnya.

Namun belum sempat memperdalamnya, Hinata sudah lebih dulu melepasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kita didepan umum," cicitnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit tak rela akhirnya Sasuke mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan kedepan umum sebulan lagi setelah kau menjadi milikku. Sekarang kita harus ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Menunjukkanmu pada Ibuku yang sudah tak sabar ingin melihatmu."

-o0o-

Di dalam mobil Sasuke yang menuju kediaman Uchiha, sebuah panggilan telepon harus menghentikannya sejenak dari perbincangannya dengan Hinata, sangat menggangu.

"Hn?"

"_Teme_! Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di kantor?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pemuda berambut kuning dan bersuara berisik di seberang sana.

"Aku keluar." Namun tetap saja Sasuke menanggapinya. Dan jawaban singkat Sasuke hanya terus membuat Naruto semakin membuang pulsanya karena terus bertanya, meski sebenarnya pertanyaan itu lama-lama berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak jika Sasuke pergi keluar dari kantornya.

"Apa aku… boleh mengajak Sakura-_chan_ makan malam?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar _suffix_ –_chan_ keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia sudah menebak Naruto pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Ya, kau bahkan boleh mengajaknya kencan seharian penuh karena aku akan pulang lusa."

Dan suara teriakan girang diseberang sana sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mematikan teleponnya sebelum merusak indera pendengarnya. Tepat setelahnya, ia malah menyeringai. Bagi Sasuke semuanya boleh-boleh saja kalau Naruto ingin mengajak Sakura, yang perlu ditanyakan itu seharusnya gadis itu, mau atau tidak dia di ajak Naruto? Sepertinya dia harus mematikan ponselnya beberapa jam kedepan kalau tidak mau si _Dobe_ itu menggangu acaranya dengan suara berisik dari keluhannya yang tak berhasil mengajak Sakura-atau sebaliknya? Entahlah. Itu kisah mereka. Kisah dirinya dan gadis impiannya akan segera menemui titik terang sekarang. Sekali lagi, dia menang, kan?

~The End~

Terima kasih buat para readers yang beberapa di antaranya masih setia untuk membaca meski merasa sangat bosan dengan cerita entah apa maksudnya ini, beberapa di antaranya ada yang lebih milih langsung ninggalin review singkat aja sebagai penyemangat Author meskipun dia tahu dia tak berselera untuk membaca, beberapa di antaranya juga ada yang (mungkin) numpang baca aja, terus merasa tak menarik jadi malas buat ngapa-ngapain terus melengos pergi begitu aja.

Yah, readers itu banyak type-nya

Gak masalah juga mau type yang mana.

Author juga banyak type-nya. Ada yang menulis cerita bagus meski masih baru, atau ada yang ceritanya bagus karena sudah berpengalaman, atau ada yang setengah-setengah menulis, atau ada yang merasa kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya saat membaca tanggapan reviewers, atau ada yang memang ceritanya gak bagus-bagus amat tapi punya daya tarik bagi para readers, atau ada yang idenya bagus cuman salah alur di tengah jalan, atau dan atau yang lainnya. *Ini kenapa jadi ceramah?

Well, intinya big thanks buat siapa pun yang berpartisipasi dalam berlangsungnya cerita ini :D

Apa pun yang terjadi saya akan terus menulis, yeay!

Mau di bilang jelek, absurd, dll, terserah, inilah semangat masa muda saya yang terinspirasi dari Gay-sensei! Arigatou sensei!

Silahkan menunggu karya saya yang selanjutnya


End file.
